The Wolf and the Tanuki::A Gaara Story
by NamikazeOkami18
Summary: A Gaara fanfiction. Follows the plot of the manga from the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc onwards. I had posted this story on Quizilla two years ago, but then went on hiatus as the series' supposed final arc was starting. I am posting the complete finished story here. This will be my only fanfiction for the NARUTO series. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue (Part I)

_Hello, readers._

_This is a love story about Gaara from the manga and anime series NARUTO that I wrote two years ago. It has been renamed (Previous title was "The Wolf Princess") This first part of the story doesn't have much romance in it, but don't worry. As the story progresses into part 2, the romance will build up and eventually the story will become the romance story that it was meant to be. This is a remake of my very first (and probably last) fanfiction, but I hope that despite my inexperience, you will enjoy this story. I will not be monitoring private messages as my only purpose of this account is to post the chapters of my completed fanfiction._

* * *

**_Word of Caution: _**_As NARUTO is a series about ninjas, there will be battle scenes and there will be implications of blood and injury, and possibly death. I am posting this disclaimer for those who are sensitive to such things and to prevent any from being scarred or frightened. _

* * *

_This story consists of Japanese honorifics (Ex: -san,-chan.-sama) and the ninja villages are called as they are in the manga:_

_Konohagakure = hidden leaf village_

_Sunagakure = hidden sand village_

_Kumogakure = hidden cloud village_

_Kusagakure = hidden grass village_

* * *

**Part I Character Stats**

_(By the way, this first part of the story takes place after Sasuke leaves the village, so she is around 12-13 years old)_

* * *

**Name:** Yamamori Nomasaki

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 12-13

**Blood Type: **O

**Hair color/style:** Golden blonde, long, bangs are tied back by white ribbon

**Eye color:** Light purple (lilac)

**Personality:** Shy, quiet, kind-hearted, traditional

**Village:** ?

**Clan:** Yamamori clan

**Name meaning:** "Noma" means "beautiful correction", and "saki" can be translated into "blossom of hope"

**Clan name meaning:** "Yamamori" means "mountain guardian"

**Family:** ?

**Looks:** wears a white and blue kimono, bandages cover her arms and legs underneath

**Likes:** Apples, looking at the moon and stars, exploring

**Hates:** Seeing the people she loves in pain, war

**History:** ?

* * *

_So…I guess that's it. (I hope I'm not forgetting anything…) Well, I hope you all take your time and enjoy reading the first part of my story reboot. I am posting my story in full here as Quizilla will not allow me to post the remaining chapters to complete the story._

_DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry if my story portrays the characters of NARUTO out of character, but I tried my best to match their personality in the story just as they act in the manga and anime. I hope that I managed to depict the characters as Masashi Kishimoto (the NARUTO series author) intended._

_- NamikazeOkami18 aka thenamikaze15 and namikaze12 from Quizilla_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The desert winds howled violently without end that day.

As the young girl in the white kimono weakly tried to keep her pace through the sand, her fanged teeth clenched.

She had fair pale skin, long blonde hair, and lilac eyes that held little hope of surviving the desert's journey.

This was a strange land to her.

Instead of snow, there was sand.

Instead of the cold, there was the strong heat and blinding sunlight.

She wasn't used to it at all.

But she had to get away.

She **had** to escape.

If she stayed in her village in the far mountains, she would've been killed.

Just like the rest of the villagers.

With a faint thud, the girl collapsed onto the desert sand at her feet.

Her faded lilac eyes barely open.

_-…Am I… dying…?-_ She thought.

As the desert winds swept past her, her vision began to darken.

Was this truly the end to her short life?

Having lost hope, she gave in to the darkness.

And welcomed it with open arms . . .

* * *

Within only a few hours, his mission was completed.

Without a single flicker of emotion on his pale face, he crossed the desert.

Expressionlessly.

Although Gaara was now part of the regular Sand ninja troops, he often did missions on his own.

Independently and without question.

As he was making his way through the desert sand, he saw a figure in the distance.

Near buried by the sand.

"What is that?" He asked himself.

It was hard to make out because of the forceful desert winds.

Curiously, he walked towards it.

As he walked closer to it, his eyes widened.

It was a girl.

From his view, she appeared to be dead.

But as he knelt down beside her partially sand-covered body, it was clear she was still alive and breathing.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Suspiciously.

The desert winds began to grow more violent.

There was no way the girl would survive if he just left her there.

It would be leaving her alone to die in the desert.

For a moment, he gazed at the unconscious girl.

As he thought about it more, his conscious got the better of him.

After a long pause, he picked her up.

And decided to take her back to the village.

So she would be safe…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awakening

* * *

_It was gently snowing._

_On the porch of a home way up on a hill in the small snowy village, a young child was with her mother._

_Lying on her lap._

_With a loving gaze, her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair._

_The child had her mother's golden blonde hair and gentle lilac eyes._

_The child was the splitting image of her mother._

_"Mother," The child started._

_"Yes, Nomasaki-san?" Her mother asked._

_Her voice as soft as the gentle snow._

_"Why are we treated different than the others?" Nomasaki asked, quietly._

_Slightly surprised by her child's question, her mother's soft hand flinched._

_"__Why are they afraid of us?" Nomasaki whispered._

_Gently, her mother smiled at her._

_"Because you and I have a special power that they do not understand." She replied, softly. "It is only human nature to fear such things."_

_Nomasaki's expression saddened._

_"Are there others with that power, too?" She asked._

_Her mother looked up at the snowy sky._

_Gazing at the falling snowflakes._

_"I am not so sure," She said. "But I believe there are, somewhere out there."_

_"Are people afraid of them, too?" Nomasaki asked, sadly._

_Her mother sighed, then looked down at her child._

_With a gentle smile upon her pale face._

_"Nomasaki-san, the Kekkei Genkai you possess is special." She cooed. "It has been handed down from generation to generation of the Yamamori clan for hundreds of years. People fear it because it is strange to them, and they do not now of our heritage or bloodline."_

_With big lilac eyes, Nomasaki looked up at her mother._

_Her mother smiled._

_Warmly._

_"And remember that no matter what," She spoke. "I will always love you."_

_Nomasaki smiled up at her mother._

_She then closed her eyes, and laid her head back down on her mother's lap._

_There, she felt safe._

_She didn't want it to ever change . . ._

* * *

_After a day of exploring the snow covered forest of the village, Nomasaki returned home._

_"I'm home!" She said, walking through the door._

_The house was unusually quiet._

_"Mother?"_

_There was no answer._

_Her mother was nowhere to be seen or heard._

_Frantic, Nomasaki walked down the hall._

_"Mother?"_

_As she searched the house near the living room, she froze._

_To her horror, she found her mother collapsed on the floor._

_Unconscious._

_"Mother!"_

* * *

_Her mother had gotten very sick._

_For nearly three weeks, she was bedridden._

_"I'm sorry." The village doctor spoke, as his medical jutsu disappeared from his hands._

_"There's nothing I can do."_

_Shocked, Nomasaki turned to him._

_After packing up his medical equipment, the doctor left._

_With eyes filled with sadness, she turned back to her dying mother as she lay on her deathbed._

_Tears formed in her lilac eyes._

_"Nomasaki-san..." Her mother spoke, weakly. "Please... do not cry..."_

_"But... But you're dying!" Nomasaki argued, tears streaming down her face. "Mother, you're dying!"_

_"That may be..." Her mother replied, quietly. "But I do not want my last memory of my daughter to be of her crying over my death..."_

_Silently, Nomasaki sobbed._

_Her mother was the only family she had._

_If she lost her, she would have no one._

_As for her father, no one knows what became of him._

_She had no memory of him at all._

_"Nomasaki-san," Her mother said. "Take this..."_

_Handing her a scroll._

_Surprised, Nomasaki stared at it in her mother's frail hand._

_"This scroll contains someone... who will help you... use and master our clan's... Kekkei Genkai..." Her mother explained, weakly._

_With surprised and curious eyes, Nomasaki took the scroll from her mother._

_"Use it wisely..." Her mother said. "And when he speaks... listen to him..."_

_"Mother..." Nomasaki murmured, her voice getting heavy from her tears._

_And she was gone..._

* * *

_The day after her mother passed away, Nomasaki went to her secret meadow in the mountain's forest._

_With her mother's scroll in hand._

_As she knelt down on the snow-covered ground, she opened the scroll up in front of her._

_After signing her name in blood on the scroll, she performed the hand signs her mother taught her before she died._

_She pressed her palm into the snow._

_"Summoning jutsu!"_

_A huge cloud appeared where she pressed her palm._

_Once it faded away, a large white wolf was seen standing in its place._

_Its eyes were closed as it stood._

_The wolf had snow-white fur and strong limbs._

_It ruffled its fur._

_"You..." It spoke, in a deep, beast-like voice._

_Its voice jolted Nomasaki for a moment._

_"You have summoned me..." The wolf said. "It has been more than ten long years since I was last summoned, not since the Third Great Shinobi War..."_

_Slowly, it opened its eyes._

_Gazing at the young girl in front of him with beastly yellow pupils._

_"Tell me... Who are you?"_

_Nomasaki gulped, and stood up on her feet._

_Staring into the wolf's eyes without fear._

_"M-My name is Yamamori Nomasaki." She spoke, calmly. "I-I am the daughter of Yamamori Mikomi."_

_"Mikomi?" The wolf asked._

_"Yes." Nomasaki nodded. "Who are you?"_

_The wolf took two steps towards her._

_" I am Hanone, the White Wolf." He spoke, less threatening. "And I was once your mother's summoning creature."_

_Startling her, the large white wolf drew closer to Nomasaki, and sniffed the air in front of her._

_Three times._

_Once he had sniffed a certain scent, he became silent._

_"Yes, you definitely are Mikomi's child." He acknowledged. "You possess the same chakra. No question about it."_

_Sadly, Nomasaki looked down at the snow below her._

_The same as her mother's..._

_"I will teach you how to use your Kekkei Genkai's jutsu." Hanone spoke. "From this day forward, I will be your summoning wolf."_

_And so Hanone became Nomasaki's caretaker and tutor._

_Since there was no one else willing to take her in..._

_So she was raised by the wolf..._

_And became one in turn.._

* * *

_Two years had passed..._

_It was the night._

_She awoke to the sounds of screaming from the village streets._

_When she ran outside, her lilac eyes filled with pure terror._

_All along the snowy village streets were the bloody and butchered bodies of her villagers._

_The snow was now longer white, but red._

_The village houses and buildings were ablaze with fire, and instead of the sound of the cold mountain's wind, was the sound of blades and weapons clashing._

_Nomasaki froze, trembling in fear._

_"__W-What is going on?!" She cried._

_This couldn't be happening._

_It had to be a nightmare._

_But it wasn't._

_It was real._

_Suddenly, an enemy jumped out from behind her out of the shadows._

_Frightened, Nomasaki cowered away._

_Suddenly, a flash of white lunged out at the enemy._

_Knocking them away._

_It was Hanone._

_"Nomasaki-san, are you hurt?" He snarled, guarding her._

_"H-Hanone, what's going on?" Nomasaki stammered. "Why is the village being attacked?"_

_"It's bandits." Hanone answered, glaring at the distance. "And a lot of them, too."_

_With stern beastly eyes, the wolf turned towards her._

_"Nomasaki-san, you have to get out of here! It's not safe!"_

_"But... But Hanone," Nomasaki asked, her voice trembling. "W-What about you?"_

_The wolf turned back to the flames and bloodshed in the distance._

_"I'll meet you at the mountain's base." He told her. "I'll hold them off for a little while longer so you can escape."_

_Nomasaki's fear filled eyes glistened with tears._

_"Get out of here!" Hanone growled._

_Remembering her mother's words, Nomasaki listened to Hanone, and fled the village._

* * *

_She was running away._

_From Yamagakure._

_Her home..._

_It was snowing._

_Harshly._

_As Nomasaki tried walking through the heavy snow, she stumbled._

She was very cold and was shivering, but she had to get away from there even though she was too weak and too tired to move anymore.

Muffling her silent sobs in the snow, she tried to get back up.

She fell again.

Gritting her fanged teeth, the girl tried to lift herself up once more with the last of her strength.

-Come on, body... move... move...!-

_A sudden flow of warm adrenaline flowed through her veins, like a sudden burst of a new energy and hidden strength that she never thought she had._

_A wolf's energy._

_The Kekkei Genkai of the Yamamori clan._

_Her bloodline was finally awakened._

_If it were not for that power, she would not have survived the journey down the mountain..._

* * *

_When she made it to the desert, Hanone was not there._

_For many hours, she waited patiently for his return._

_He made a promise, and she knew he would keep it._

_There was no way he could die._

_Not now._

_But he was nowhere to be seen._

_Assuming he had died, Nomasaki continued her aimless journey._

_Travelling as far as she could from the Land of Wind's mountains._

_As she struggled crossing the desert, she collapsed..._

_Weakened from her newly awakened hidden power and the desert heat..._

* * *

In the darkness of her vision, there was a small glimmer of light.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

When she awoke, she saw that she was no longer in the desert, but in a hospital bed somewhere.

Where was she?

_-W . . . What is this . . . ?-_ She thought to herself, looking up at the ceiling above her.

Weakly, she got up from the hospital bed, and walked towards the door.

As she opened the door slightly, she could hear voices.

"So is it true?"

"Yes, Baki-sama."

Nomasaki flinched back into the room.

Silently listening to their conversation.

"The squads we've sent to Yamagakure just returned and said they haven't found any survivors as of yet." The Sand ninja explained. "The whole village was completely destroyed."

"And the cause of this?" Baki asked.

"Bandits, sir." The Sand ninja replied.

"I see." Baki nodded.

Sadly, Nomasaki closed the door.

Refusing to hear any more.

Feeling the strong sunlight, she walked towards the window.

Surprised, she gazed at the sight before her.

All of the village houses and buildings were made of sand in a form of pure art, and surrounding the village was a towering stone wall.

It was much larger than Yamagakure.

The village was like nothing she had ever seen before.

With wonder, she gazed into the village with awe.

It was truly a remarkable sight.

"Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf Meets Tanuki

* * *

While venturing the village streets, Nomasaki looked at everything that was around her.

Especially the people.

There was a crowd at every street corner she walked past.

She was not used to seeing so many people at once.

"Hey! Watch it!"

In her daze, she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry." She apologized.

When she looked up, she saw a huge building in the heart of the village.

It was the tallest of any of the other buildings in the village.

* * *

Curiously, she went on its rooftop.

To look at the village from above.

Little did she know that it was actually the Kazekage's mansion.

Once on its rooftop, she stared off into the distance.

She could see a faint glimpse of the desert's horizon from the stone wall.

For her, it was breathtaking.

This truly was a strange land to her.

The desert was something she had never seen before.

It captivated her.

"You're awake."

The voice sent a tremor through her spine.

As she sensed their chakra, the strong presence chilled through her.

It smelt like sand and blood.

A very heavy presence.

It terrified her.

She trembled from the feel of it.

Frightened, she turned around.

Then, she saw him.

He was a boy the same age as her, with crimson red hair and pale skin.

And on his back, a gourd of sand.

He had eyes that were light turquoise, and they held no emotion whatsoever.

It was Gaara of the Sand.

As she looked at him for a few moments, her fear disappeared.

Relieved that it was only a boy.

Not a monster.

"Who... W-Who are you?" She asked, surprised.

"I found you in the desert collapsed," Gaara replied, expressionlessly. "And brought you back here."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes widened in surprised.

He was the one who saved her in the desert.

"You could've died out there." Gaara said to her.

"You saved me?" She murmured, still surprised.

He didn't answer.

"W-What is this place?" Nomasaki asked.

Gaara's emotionless expression didn't seem to change.

"This is Sunagakure no Sato." He answered. "The village hidden in the sand."

Nomasaki turned back to her view of the village.

Just beyond the stone wall in the distance, the sun was disappearing.

It was sunset.

Already?

How long was she out?

"You shouldn't be here." Gaara threatened.

His voice sounding like ice all of the sudden.

Curious from his change of manner, Nomasaki turned back to him.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her.

"Leave the village tomorrow and go back to wherever you came from." He said, glaring. "You can't stay here."

Slightly shocked from his words, she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wait-" Nomasaki called out.

Before she could answer to his threat, he disappeared with the sand.

Gone.

Who was that boy?

She was determined to find out.

After all, she had to thank her saviour...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Monster

* * *

It was a full moon that night.

Curiously, she explored the village streets.

Searching for that mysterious boy she met earlier.

As she was making her way near the village gateway, she saw a figure standing on the stone wall.

Alone.

She paused.

-There he is...- She thought.

It was him.

No doubt about it.

* * *

On the stone wall he stood, gazing at the full white moon.

Will he turn her away like he did earlier, or would he listen?

This was the chance for her to find out.

When Nomasaki stood on the stone wall behind him, her body froze.

What was she going to say to him?

"Why are you here?" He demanded, not turning to her.

Nomasaki gulped.

"I-I... I just wanted to say t-thank you for... for saving me..." She stuttered, shyly.

Gaara didn't answer, and remained gazing at the moon's glow.

"W-Why did you save me in the first place?" Nomasaki asked, still shy.

Gaara remained silent.

"How come you are not answering me?" She asked.

"Go away." Gaara threatened her, sharply. "You shouldn't be around me."

Puzzled, she looked at him.

She walked closer to where he stood.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away!"

"Why don't you want me near you?" Nomasaki asked, quietly.

Her lilac eyes closed halfway.

Gaara looked down for a moment.

"Why?" He repeated. "Do you really want to know...?"

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm a monster." Gaara spoke. "That's why..."

Curiously, Nomasaki gazed at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Gaara turned to her, and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I have a demon sealed inside myself." He started. "I am a jinchuriki host."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes widened.

Shocked.

He was a jinchuriki host?

That explained why his chakra felt so immense.

It wasn't just his.

It was his demon's.

Even now, its chakra still frightened her.

"A... j-jinchuriki?" She stammered.

"I'm the host of Shukaku the Sand Spirit..." Gaara said, expressionlessly. "I had the demon sealed inside of me as part of a grand project to create the ultimate weapon. And for that reason, I was considered a monster by the villagers. A terror."

Sadly, Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway.

That was exactly how she was treated in Yamagakure.

Because of her clan's heritage.

"When it became clear that I couldn't control Shukaku's powers, the Kazekage, my own father, ordered me destroyed!" Gaara spoke, his voice sounding dark. "As a failed experiment!"

Nomasaki remained silent.

"That's why you shouldn't be around me." Gaara explained, darkly. "I could easily kill you within a heartbeat!"

Nomasaki didn't answer.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get away from me!"

She still didn't speak.

Confused, Gaara narrowed his eyes at her.

Surprised she didn't leave.

"I don't get it... Everyone's afraid of me! Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" He questioned her.

"I am not afraid of you." Nomasaki spoke, calmly.

Gaara was surprised.

She wasn't afraid?

She truly was a strange girl.

Very different from the others.

"I can understand how you feel, being an outsider to everyone..." Nomasaki stated, quietly.

Curiously, Gaara listened.

"Because of my clan's Kekkei Genkai, I was treated differently than the rest of the villagers." She said, softly. "Our power was strange to them, so they shunned us because of it."

"Your Kekkei Genkai?" Gaara asked.

"Yes..." Nomasaki nodded, sadly. "If you saw it, you would probably shun me, too."

"Saw what?" Gaara asked, curiously.

Sadly, Nomasaki bit her lip.

"My true form." She answered, quietly. "... I am a wolf."

Her lilac eyes closed.

"That is my Kekkei Genkai... Wolf's blood... The power to transform into a wolf."

"Show me." Gaara said. "I want to see."

Surprised, Nomasaki's eyes widened at him.

He wanted to see her true form?

"You... Y-You want to see it?" She stammered.

Gaara nodded.

Nomasaki took a deep breath.

"Very well." She nodded, quietly.

Silently, she took a few steps back and closed her eyes.

Then, she had transformed.

Into a wolf.

Right before his eyes.

The wolf had snow-white fur and the same lilac eyes the girl had.

The eyes still possessed the same human quality.

With surprised light turquoise eyes, Gaara gazed into the wolf's lilac irises.

Intently.

After a moment, the wolf had transformed back in Nomasaki's human form.

Sadly, she backed away.

Her lilac eyes glistening.

"I... I have to go..." She said, her voice holding back tears.

"Wait,"

Just before she could run away, she felt something take hold of her wrist.

When she looked down at her wrist, she saw a stream of sand grasping it.

It was Gaara's sand.

"Don't go." Gaara begged, quietly.

"You saw it," Nomasaki spoke, "You know what I am..."

With sad light purple eyes, she looked up to him.

"A wolf."

Gaara didn't speak.

"You were not supposed to see that," Nomasaki said, quietly, looking down once again. "The transformation..."

Sadly, she turned away as she could feel the tears in her eyes stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving now..."

"I'm not afraid of you." He spoke.

His tone of voice sounding much different than before.

Understanding.

Surprised, she turned to him.

"You... Y-You are all right with me being a wolf?" She asked, looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

He nodded.

Gently, she smiled at him in relief.

For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes.

In silence.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked her.

Shyly, a small smile appeared on Nomasaki's pale face.

"M-My name is Yamamori Nomasaki." She replied.

She looked down at her folded hands for a moment.

Then, looked back to him.

"W-What is your name?"

"... Gaara of the Sand." He answered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kidnapped

* * *

For the entire night, Nomasaki had stayed at his side.

Gazing at the full moon's glow.

* * *

The next day . . .

She could feel the warm rays of the sun beating down on her.

When Nomasaki awoke, she found herself still on the stone wall of the village.

And Gaara was gone.

-Was I here the whole night . . . ?- She thought, looking around herself in a daze.

And where did Gaara go?

She had no memory of him leaving.

She must have fell asleep while she was with him.

The sunlight felt so strong to her as it beat down on the skin of her pale face.

She was still not used to the desert's heat.

But she liked the way it felt to her.

The warmth it brought her, unlike the cold chill of the snow and ice from the mountains.

It comforted her.

* * *

After spending the next few days in Sunagakure, Nomasaki had decided to stay.

Having no home to go back to.

And became a kunoichi of the village.

A kunoichi of the Sand.

* * *

She was the first outsider in years to graduate from the Sand's ninja academy . . .

She was now a genin-level shinobi.

The rest of the villagers didn't much care for her because she was an outsider.

Although they knew nothing of her Kekkei Genkai or heritage, they still shunned her because she came from another village.

From small Yamagakure of the mountains.

As for Gaara, they barely spoke to another since that time.

He didn't bother with her, leaving her thinking he did not like her.

That he hated her.

Was it because she was a wolf?

She did not know the reason why.

After all, he was busy with the Sand's normal troops.

Not to mention, he was a very powerful ninja.

Why would he want to bother with a genin like her?

She had asked herself that question every time she saw him in the village looking up at the night sky from afar.

Alone.

Will he ever speak to her again?

She deeply wished he would . . .

* * *

Two months later . . .

That evening, Nomasaki returned to the village after completing a mission.

The streets were near empty, which was strange since the day wasn't yet over.

Most of the ninja of the village were away on missions.

Maybe that was why . . .

As Nomasaki made her way into a darkened alley pathway, she could feel a looming presence.

It felt as if it was coming closer.

Inch by inch.

Startled by the chakra's feel, she continued her way home with cautious eyes.

Frightened.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at her from the distance.

Swiftly, she dodged it.

"Heh heh . . ."

Nomasaki jolted from the menacing chuckle.

When she turned around, she froze.

A Hidden Grass ninja.

From Kusagakure.

Chunin-level, she suspected.

And he was not the only one.

When Nomasaki looked around herself, she was surrounded by three more.

"Is this the one we've been looking for?"

"Sure is." The other grass ninja nodded. "She has that rare eye color. No doubt about it."

Nomasaki gulped.

Trembling.

"W-What do you want from me?" She stammered, nervously.

The leader of the squad smirked at her frightened expression.

"Your Kekkei Genkai." He answered. "What else?"

* * *

When Gaara returned from his mission, something seemed odd to him.

Like something was wrong.

Usually, he'd see Nomasaki up on the stone wall of the village looking at the desert, but she wasn't there.

Was she somewhere else?

-Where could she be . . . ?- He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the stone wall.

In suspicion.

This was rather odd . . .


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanone

* * *

Morning . . .

That next day, there was a strange commotion in the village streets.

Very noisy, too.

It sounded almost like the growling of a wild animal.

Very strange.

"Hey," Kankuro said. "What's going on down there?"

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara peered into the village streets from the window of the Kazekage's mansion.

* * *

Barging through the crowds of ninja and destroying shops was a large white wolf.

It was Hanone.

Nomasaki's summoning wolf.

It was even larger than a horse, with strong and agile limbs that leapt over the ninja who were trying to tame it.

Some of the ninja tried to tie it down with ropes, but the wolf's keen eyes saw them coming towards it.

Viciously, it lashed out at them, knocking them out into the crowd of on-lookers.

The wolf would not stop.

It was in a frenzy.

Blinded by pure rage.

"A wolf?" Gaara asked himself, curiously.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro shortly made their way into the crowd.

"It's no use!"

"Why is it attacking us?"

"Quick! Out of the way!"

With great strength, the wolf lashed out at more of the advancing Sand ninja.

Knocking them away within the blink of an eye.

Its growl ripped through the very air around them.

The wolf's beastly eyes glared at the crowd before it, barring its pearl white fangs as it snarled.

Awaiting its next challenger.

Gaara stepped forward towards it.

"Wait," Kankuro called out. "Gaara!"

But he didn't stop.

* * *

Alone, he stood before the beast.

Murmurs began to sweep throughout the crowd.

"He's going to fight the wolf?"

"Is he mad?!"

"That wolf's no match for Gaara."

"I don't know. The wolf's pretty strong . . ."

Gritting his teeth, Kankuro looked on.

-Gaara . . . !- He thought to himself, frustrated.

And worried for his little brother's safety.

* * *

With narrowed light turquoise eyes, Gaara glared at the wolf.

Calm, and ready to fight.

"Where . . ." The wolf snarled.

Gaara's eyes slightly widened.

It could speak?

The wolf's growl grew louder.

"Where is she?" It demanded. "Where is she?!"

Suddenly, it lunged out at Gaara with its fangs and claws.

Quickly, Gaara dodged the wolf's attack.

With a movement of his arm, a stream of sand flew from the gourd on his back.

Towards the beast.

With powerful agility, the wolf evaded his sand.

Glaring at him in rage, the wolf's nostrils flared.

"What did you do to her?!" It growled. "I can sense her chakra in this village! Where did you hide her?!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, puzzled.

Then, his memory jolted.

"Nomasaki," He spoke.

"What did you Sand ninja do to her?!" The wolf snarled through its barred fangs. "Where's Nomasaki-san?!"

"She's not here." Gaara answered, no emotion on his face.

The wolf's claws dug further into the earth below.

"Liar!" It barked. "I know she's here! Her chakra is radiating from this place!"

"She was here," Gaara began. "But she's not anymore."

The wolf's growl ripped through its barred fangs.

"Then where is she?" It snapped. "Explain yourself, Sand ninja! Tell me where she is!"

Gaara looked down for a moment.

Pondering.

There was only one possibility of why she was missing.

The worst case scenario.

He didn't want to believe it.

But it had to be true.

There was no other explanation.

"I think . . . she may have been kidnapped."

The wolf's growling suddenly halted.

Shocked, perhaps?

The wolf could tell Gaara was not lying.

He was telling the truth.

The feel of his chakra proved it.

And it had also proved something else, too.

It could sense the Shukaku's chakra on his skin.

Gaara stepped closer to the wolf.

With a calm expression.

Peering straight into its eyes.

" . . . and I'll help you save her." He finished.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shukaku's Jinchuriki

* * *

They had just finished crossing the desert.

Tiredly, Nomasaki walked on with her kidnappers.

Her hands tied behind her back with rope.

She stumbled on her knees.

"Get up!" The squad leader barked.

Pulling on her rope.

Panting quietly, Nomasaki stood back up on her feet.

Staggering.

They were getting closer to the land's border.

Closer to the Hidden Grass.

Kusagakure.

The strong rays of sunlight reflected upon the Sand ninja headband on her forehead.

They have been travelling nonstop for over a day now.

She could not keep going any longer.

Her strength was nonexistent, drained from the endless desert's journey.

As they continued to walk on through the Land of Wind's forest, Nomasaki lost all hope of someone coming to rescue her.

She knew no one would from the start.

The village did not care for her.

She was an outsider, after all.

Not one of them . . .

She was better off gone.

Never to return to Sunagakure.

Hopelessly, she walked on with her Grass ninja escort.

Suddenly, she froze.

She could feel a strong presence approaching.

"Hey!" The Grass ninja spit through his teeth. "Move it!"

Pulling on her rope to move her forward.

Nomasaki recognized the presence immediately.

There was no mistaking it.

-Could it be . . . ?- She thought, hope suddenly returning to her lilac eyes.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

Then a deep beast-like growl.

The squad of Grass ninja paused.

Alert.

"What was that?"

All of the sudden, a great white flash swept past them.

Panicked, the Grass ninja dropped the rope binding Nomasaki to their capture.

She was freed.

As the flash passed by her, closing her eyes, Nomasaki clung onto it.

For the fear of it going straight through her.

And was taken away by it into the forest.

When the squad leader noticed Nomasaki was gone, his teeth clenched in frustration.

"What on earth was that?" He glared at the forest edge.

Followed by the white flash was a stream of sand.

Heading violently towards the four Grass ninja.

After they evaded the sudden attack, they saw a figure appear from the forest's shadow.

Glaring at them.

It was Gaara.

"Heh." The squad leader smirked. "You're just a kid."

Gaara didn't answer to the taunt, and took his fighting stance.

Ready to face off against Nomasaki's kidnappers.

* * *

The wolf had stopped just outside the battlefield.

Behind the shadowed towering trees.

When she had noticed she was no longer moving, Nomasaki slowly opened her lilac eyes.

Surprised, she realized she was with Hanone.

Her summoning wolf.

And guardian.

"Hanone," She spoke, her eyes glistening.

To the wolf's surprise, she had buried her face into his snow-white fur.

Hiding her tears of joy.

"You're alive!"

"Nomasaki-san, are you hurt?" Hanone asked, urgently.

Looking up to him, Nomasaki shook her head.

After hearing her response, Hanone turned back to the battlefield in the distance.

When Nomasaki followed his gaze, she was surprised of the sight.

She saw Gaara, and he was about to fight her kidnappers all on his own.

Without any help.

He came to save her.

"Gaara-kun." She murmured.

* * *

Swiftly, two of the Grass ninja darted towards him with kunai.

By the movement of his arm, Gaara used his sand to knock them away.

Effortlessly.

Once they were in his grasp, he closed his fists.

"Sand coffin!"

Ending their life.

Now there were only two left . . .

Quickly, the third Grass ninja formed a series of hand-signs.

"Fireball jutsu!"

Suddenly, the entire battlefield was engulfed in flames.

Using his sand to protect himself, Gaara was shielded from the attack.

Protected.

Once the fire died, he used his sand to attack the Grass ninja.

Knocking him far into the forest, and bleeding.

Realising he could not win the battle, the third Grass ninja fled.

Back to Kusagakure without the hostage and the guilt of a failed mission.

And then there was one . . .

* * *

With widened lilac eyes, Nomasaki looked on at the battle before her.

Amazed by Gaara's power and strength.

He truly was a powerful ninja.

One of the most powerful she'd ever seen.

With eyes that held concern, she continued to watch as Hanone guarded her.

* * *

"You're pretty strong for a kid," The squad leader smirked. "So this is what the Hidden Sand has been hiding from us."

With narrowed light turquoise eyes, Gaara glared at him.

Expressionlessly.

"No matter," The Grass ninja began. "I'll keep this short."

He formed hand-signs with incredible speed.

Forcefully, he slammed his palm onto the earth below him.

Suddenly, the very ground below shook with intense magnitude in a wave-like motion.

Standing his ground, Gaara formed a hand-sign himself.

Ready to end the battle.

Just before he could use his jutsu, his heartbeat had pounded through him.

Freezing him.

The heartbeat rang through his very eardrums.

Ominously.

He knew the dreadful feeling well.

-No . . . Not now . . . !- He thought, clenching his teeth.

Suddenly, a great wave of pain thundered throughout his body.

Making him fall to his knees in agony.

Slowly, the sand from his gourd began to spread onto the right side of his body.

And began to take shape . . .

* * *

Frightened, Nomasaki witnessed the horrid transformation.

His suffering.

"W-What is happening to him?" She asked herself, trembling.

With his narrowed beastly eyes observing the sight, Hanone watched.

-So . . . that is the source of his vile chakra . . . Shukaku . . .- The wolf thought.

To Nomasaki's shock, the sand had formed the shape of his inner demon.

Shukaku the Sand Spirit.

One-tail . . .

The monster of Sunagakure . . .


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Of the Sand

* * *

Covering half his body was sand resembling the shape of Shukaku's arm and tail.

His face was no longer the same.

It had the demon's eerie black pupils and sand covered face.

And a set of sharp jagged teeth.

The Grass ninja smirked at his true form.

"No wonder you're so powerful at your age," He said. "You're a jinchuriki host."

With a gaze that held the lust for blood, Gaara's darkened eyes glared at the enemy.

His eyes were no longer the same.

They were not the eyes of a human, but the eyes of a monster.

Eyes of a tailed-beast.

Shukaku was in control of his consciousness now.

In the blink of an eye, the Grass ninja leapt into the air

Throwing paper bombs at Gaara's monstrous form.

They exploded as soon as they made contact with the sand.

Not injuring him whatsoever.

Violently, his sand-covered arm extended, and grabbed the grass ninja.

Throwing him to the ground in the distance.

Shattering the very earth beneath him.

The Grass ninja was greatly injured.

Unconscious, he laid on the now-shattered earth of the forest.

"That's Shukaku's chakra, I recognize the scent . . ." Hanone spoke. "It's taken control of him."

* * *

With frightened eyes, Nomasaki gazed at Gaara's transformation.

Her hands trembling.

Shuddering from the presence of the vile chakra.

As she watched him, she could tell he was trying to fight back control over his body.

An expression on pain on his pale face.

Seeing him like this not only frightened her, but saddened her.

"Gaara-kun," She murmured, her eyes glistening.

* * *

Trying to fight off Shukaku's urges, Gaara raised his hand towards the unconscious enemy.

Mercilessly.

Ready to kill the Grass ninja once and for all.

With his sand.

* * *

"No . . . No!" Nomasaki cried out.

Running towards him.

* * *

"Wait," Hanone called. "Nomasaki-san!"

But she didn't listen.

She didn't stop.

She kept running.

Tears streaming from her lilac eyes.

"Gaara-kun, stop!" She sobbed. "You're not a monster! You're not Shukaku! Please, stop all of this!"

* * *

As she got closer, the Shukaku's demonic eyes had seen her.

Before Gaara could react, Nomasaki threw her arms around him.

Burying her sobs into his sand-covered chest.

"Please," She begged. "Stop . . ."

From the feel of her warm embrace, Shukaku's eyes widened.

Greatly.

All of the sudden, Shukaku's sand had crumbled and fell off Gaara's body.

Onto the earth below.

Once all the sand was gone, his eyes had changed.

Back into light turquoise.

A sign he had regained consciousness.

"Nomasaki," Gaara spoke, quietly.

Realising she had her arms around him.

Nomasaki's hug had stopped the Shukaku from controlling him.

The grass ninja laying on the ground in front of them coughed up blood.

As he smirked, blood began to flow from his mouth.

"Die." He whispered.

He opened up his flak jacket, revealing many paper bombs attached to his body.

Suddenly, one of the explosives were lit.

At that moment, Gaara picked Nomasaki up in his arms.

And leapt into the treetops.

Away from the explosion.

Once they made it to safety on the treetop, Nomasaki looked up into his eyes.

Surprised, and faintly blushing.

And Gaara looked into hers.

Gazing into them deeply.

"W-Why . . . Why did you come to save me?" She asked. "I thought you hated me."

Gaara shook his head.

"I don't hate you." He answered.

"Then why did you save me?" Nomasaki asked, wanting an explanation.

Intently, Gaara gazed into her lilac eyes.

"I saved you because you're a shinobi of the Sand." He replied. "You are of the village."

Surprised, Nomasaki looked up at him.

"And . . ." Gaara continued. ". . . I didn't want to lose you."

Nomasaki blushed from his words.

She had suddenly felt a feeling she had never felt towards someone before.

Her heart had suddenly felt lighter in her chest.

She could look into his light turquoise eyes forever if she could.

"Even if I'm an outsider?" She asked, quietly.

With a protective gaze, Gaara nodded.

Softly, Nomasaki smiled in relief.

He didn't hate her after all.

She felt joy.

* * *

Weak from being captured, Nomasaki's lilac eyes had suddenly closed.

She was unconscious.

After a few moments, Gaara jumped back down to the forest's earth.

With unconscious Nomasaki laying in his arms.

Hanone walked towards him.

Glancing at the fainted girl.

"She's been through a lot, that girl." The wolf said to himself.

He turned to Gaara.

"And you . . ."

Emotionlessly, Gaara looked up to the large wolf.

"You've earned my trust." Hanone spoke. "You're not like the other Sand ninja I've encountered over the years."

The wolf bowed its head to him.

"For saving Nomasaki-san, I am in your debt."

Lifting his head back up, the wolf glared at him.

"But I'm warning you . . ."

It growled.

Threateningly.

"If you harm even the tiniest hair on her head, I swear I'll rip you apart limb from limb!" He snarled.

With a calm expression, Gaara peered into the wolf's yellow irises.

"I'll never do anything to harm Nomasaki," He promised. "You have my word."

The wolf grinned.

Laughing at Gaara's reply.

Showing his sharp jagged fangs.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

Confused by its reason for laughing.

"Very well," Hanone said. "You've made you're point."

After speaking, the wolf bent down.

Carefully, Gaara had placed Nomasaki on the wolf's back.

Then, the two began their journey back to Sunagakure.

To return the girl back to the village . . .


	9. Chapter 8 (Part I End)

Chapter 8

A New Beginning

* * *

The next day . . .

Up on the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion, Nomasaki sat with Hanone.

Her summoning wolf.

Gazing at the clear desert sky.

"Hanone," Nomasaki spoke.

Curiously, the wolf turned to her.

"I've decided to stay in this village." Nomasaki began. "I would like to stay here in Sunagakure."

"Why is that?" The wolf asked her.

Nomasaki looked down at her feet.

With a soft smile.

"I suppose it's because . . . I feel at home here, somehow." She replied. "In a sense, it reminds me of our old village."

"I see." Hanone said.

Turning back to his view at the horizon.

"And . . ." Nomasaki added.

Her lilac eyes narrowed at the sky.

"I want to become an exceptional kunoichi." She spoke. "I want to be able to do something . . . to prove myself."

"Are you sure?" Hanone asked, glancing at her.

Nomasaki looked at the wolf's yellow pupils, and nodded.

With a determined look in her lilac eyes.

"Very well." Hanone nodded back.

The wolf stood up.

"We continue your training tomorrow." He said. "Now that you've awakened your bloodline, you can learn more ninjutsu from the clan. You can become a true Yamamori now."

The wolf walked off.

Then, paused.

"We start at dawn."

~Part 1 End~


	10. Chapter 9 (Part II)

**Part II Character Stats Updates**

* * *

**Name:** Yamamori Nomasaki

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16-17

**Blood Type:** O

**Hair color/style:** Golden blonde, long, bangs are tied back by three purple clips

**Eye color:** Light purple (lilac)

**Personality:** Shy, quiet, kind-hearted, traditional

**Clan:** Yamamori clan

**Name meaning:** "Noma" means "beautiful correction", and "saki" can be transalted into "blossom of hope"

**Clan name meaning:** "Yamamori" means "mountain guardian"

**Family:** Yamamori Mikomi (Mother, deceased)

**Looks:** wears a blue kimono

**Likes:** Apples, looking at the moon and stars, exploring

**Hates:** Seeing the people she loves in pain, war

**History:** Although not much is known about her past, Nomasaki was raised by her mother Yamamori Mikomi in the northern region of the Land of Wind, in a small village named Yamagakure. Because of the Kekkei Genkai her and her mother possessed, they were shunned by the villagers and lived an obscure life. When Nomasaki was ten years old, Mikomi died of and unknown illness, leaving Nomasaki to be raised by Hanone, her mother's summoning wolf. Two to three years later, Yamagakure was attacked by bandits. By Hanone's orders, Nomasaki fled the mountains and travelled far into the desert. During her journey through the desert, she collapsed due to exhaustion. At some point, Gaara found her while he was returning home from a mission and brought her back to Sunagakure with him. She has since remained in the village, and has started a new life for herself there by becoming a kunoichi of the Sand.

* * *

**Village:** Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand)

**Previous Village:** Yamagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mountains)

**Ninja Rank:** Jonin

**Academy Graduation Age:** 12

**Chunin Promotion Age:** 14

**Occupation:** Kazekage's assistant, tracker-nin

**Nature:** Wind release

**Kekkei Genkai:** Okami No Chi (Wolf's Blood)

**Type:** sensory, mid-range

**Team:** Suzoku (formerly)

**Partner:** Hanone

* * *

Chapter 9

Intruder

* * *

Two years later...

Standing alone on the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion, he stood.

Wearing the white and blue Kazekage robes.

It was Gaara.

He had become a very powerful shinobi over the past two years.

And became the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure.

At the mere age of sixteen.

He was no longer a boy, but a young man.

With calm, yet intent eyes, he was looking up at the bright morning sky of Sunagakure.

His village.

Calmly, a Sand ninja had entered the rooftop.

Respectfully, he knelt down.

Ready to inform his ruler of the news.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Kazekage-sama..." He started. "But the Sand Council meeting is about to start."

As the gentle breeze had slowly blown past him, Gaara had glanced at the messenger.

"Very well." He spoke.

* * *

That morning, she stood in front of her window.

The young woman had a slender, but feminine build, and long waist-length golden blonde hair.

In the back, some of it was pulled back by three purple clips, leaving two bangs framing the sides of her face.

She had pale ivory skin, and gentle light purple eyes.

Eyes of lilacs.

And she wore a blue and white kimono.

It was Nomasaki.

She had grown up into a beautiful, caring young woman.

She was in her room at the Kazekage's mansion.

Since she had no place to stay, Gaara and his siblings allowed her to live with them in the mansion.

And gave her her own separate room.

With a small smile on her face, she tied the Sand shinobi headband onto her forehead.

Ready to leave on her next mission.

As a jonin.

* * *

Once the meeting with the council was over, Gaara returned to his office.

The Kazekage's office.

And soon after, Nomasaki came back from her mission and resumed her normal duties.

As the Kazekage's assistant.

She was his assistant since the day he became ruler of the village.

It was getting closer to the evening.

Quietly, Gaara was filling out paperwork on his desk.

Writing endlessly.

With Nomasaki standing beside him.

Clipboard in hand.

Even though she had offered many times to help him with the paperwork, he always did it himself.

Telling her not to bother herself with it.

That it was his job, not hers.

But she still often asked anyways.

She was a friend of his, after all.

But unknown to him, she had special feelings for him that he did not know of.

She may possibly even **love** him.

As Gaara was filling out the paperwork, he had seen something from the corner of his eye.

When he turned to the window, he could see something flying in the darkening sky.

It looked like a bird of some sort.

That was a very unusual sight, considering there were no birds in the desert at all.

With narrowed eyes, he peered at it.

In suspicion.

"Gaara-kun?" Nomasaki spoke, softly.

"It's nothing." Gaara replied, turning back to her.

After a moment, he stood up from his chair, and walked towards her.

Placing his hand on her shoulder.

Slightly surprising her.

"Nomasaki, you stay here." He said, gazing into her lilac eyes. "I'll be right back."

He started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Nomasaki asked, curiously.

Gaara stopped for a moment.

"To greet our intruder." He answered.

He then left the room.

Gone to fight the unknown enemy...

* * *

That night, villagers and ninja crowded the village streets to see the grand spectacle above.

In the sky, the Kazekage was battling a mysterious cloaked enemy.

"Kazekage-sama's opponent..." A Sand ninja began. "By his garb, I suspect he's a member of the Akatsuki."

"I thought so." Kankuro replied, watching the battle above.

Beside him and Baki was Nomasaki.

Witnessing the battle with lilac eyes filled with worry.

"Akatsuki..." She repeated, quietly.

With narrowed eyes, Hanone stood beside her.

Glaring at the enemy.

"The enemy's chakra..." He spoke. "How foul."

With a stern look, Baki turned to the squad of Sand ninja behind them.

"Prepare to battle now! We must cover Kazekage-sama!" He commanded. "Medical corps, erect a shield and evacuate all non-combatants!"

"Yes, sir!" They nodded.

Within a blink of an eye, they dispersed into the village.

Following their given orders.

"Kankuro," Baki spoke.

"Sir?" Kankuro answered, turning to him.

"We must consider the possibility of Gaara going feral, and have a contingency plan in case Shukaku emerges." Baki said, sternly.

Kankuro gnashed his teeth for a moment from the thought of the monster.

The feared Sand Spirit.

But after a moment, his expression calmed.

"Come on, no way." He said. "Gaara wouldn't hurt any villagers."

After remembering Gaara's words he told him two years ago on his dream to become Kazekage, Kankuro smirked.

He knew there was no way he would cause the village harm.

Not ever.

"Hurrah, Kazekage-sama!"

The villagers below praised Gaara during the battle.

* * *

Up above in the sky, Deidara's clay creation had sudden expanded.

"I should destroy this village, hmmm?" He cackled. "It's distasteful to be attacked from below, hmmm? And I'm tired of seeing your expressionless face!"

Suddenly, the giant clay bomb plummeted towards the village.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Shocked.

* * *

"What is that?!"

"It's coming straight for us!"

* * *

With worried eyes, Nomasaki watched the descending attack.

Fearing the worst.

"Not good!" Baki shouted. "Run!"

* * *

That moment, Deidara formed a hand-sign.

"Too late!" He smirked.

* * *

Villagers began to scream and panic in the streets.

All of the sudden, there was a great blinding flash and a huge boom.

Like fire was set to the sky almost...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kazekage's Defeat

* * *

When Nomasaki opened her eyes, she was surprised of the sight.

There was a massive wall of sand covering the entire village.

Protecting it from the powerful blast.

* * *

"That's . . . !"

"Kazekage-sama's sand!"

"Whoa! Look at the size of that shield!"

* * *

Weak from the amount of chakra he used, Gaara panted.

His chakra was near its limits.

"You're in range, hmm?" Deidara said, grinning.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Shocked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a tiny clay bird inches away from him.

A bomb.

It exploded.

When the smoke faded, the sand shield was completely surrounding Gaara.

Protecting him like a shell.

He was unharmed.

Deidara smirked.

"Swift and resilient." He remarked.

To Gaara's shock, tiny clay spiders crawled out through his sand shield.

From the inside.

There was no time to react.

Without mercy, Deidara formed his signature hand-sign.

It was all over.

* * *

From below, the villagers keeping watch saw the sand shield shudder.

And could hear the muffled blast that was inside it.

Something was horribly wrong.

Slowly, the sand shield started to crumble away into nothing.

As the sand fell, Gaara was seen.

Injured and weak.

His sand armor crumbling off his body.

Although it was hard to believe, Gaara had been defeated.

His head slumped forward.

Slowly, his weakened light turquoise eyes closed.

Losing all traces of consciousness.

Once all of his sand was gone, he fell.

Descending further and further from above.

To his death.

* * *

Shocked, Nomasaki cupped her hands over her mouth.

Frightened for his safety.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Gaara-kun!"

Gaara was falling.

He was going to die.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

Suddenly, Deidara's clay bird swooped down and snatched the young Kazekage with its tail.

Flying away from the village with the young ruler in capture.

Deidara looked back at the captured jinchuriki.

"Snarling you alive was the hard part," He spoke. "And a most satisfying end to this masterpiece."

* * *

Without a second thought, Kankuro chased after them.

Gritting his teeth in anger.

"Kankuro! Wait!" Baki yelled. "He's powerful enough to take down Gaara! What do you think you'll accomplish?!"

"I can't just stand around and do nothing!" Kankuro yelled back.

Running farther and farther away.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Baki argued. "Be smart about this! Track him! Don't try to attack!"

Kankuro didn't answer.

"If we can pin down their hideout, we can rally the troops and attack!" Baki shouted.

"All right!" Kankuro shouted back. "I'll try!"

* * *

Surprised and worried, Nomasaki watched Kankuro leave.

Gone to save his brother.

"Kankuro . . ." She murmured, silently.

With concerned, frightened eyes, she looked down.

Pondering to herself.

-What can I do . . . ?- She thought.

She knew she had to do something.

But what?

What could she do?

There must be something . . .

She was a jonin, after all.

No longer a genin or chunin.

She knew she had to save him.

And she was going to . . .

After all, she had to repay the favor since he had saved her that time . . .


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Kazekage's Assistant

* * *

It has been two days since Gaara had been captured by the Akatsuki . . .

To Nomasaki, they have been the longest two days of her life.

She hasn't been allowed to leave the village to save him on her own.

She had to wait for given orders . . .

* * *

That evening, a squad of Konoha ninja had arrived in the village.

The pink-haired medical ninja had healed Kankuro from his battle with Sasori.

Completely neutralizing the poison in his system.

Saving his life.

* * *

"As soon as Sakura-chan finishes," Naruto said. "We move out!"

"Rein it in a bit, Naruto." Kakashi replied, sternly.

As Naruto sat in the hall with Kakashi, he closed his eyes for a moment.

To relax himself.

"The answer is no! You're not going out after Gaara-sama on your own!"

"I am a jonin-level shinobi! I can take care of myself!"

Curiously, Naruto peered down the hall.

There, he had seen Baki speaking with a girl he had never seen before.

She wore a blue and white kimono and had long blonde hair.

"You are a powerful kunoichi, but even you're no match for the Akatsuki." Baki argued. "You must wait until a pursuit squad is assembled!"

Nomasaki's eyes glistened with her forming tears.

Out of frustration and sadness.

"But by then it will already be too late!" She shot back. "I'm a tracker-ninja! I can use my jutsu to find him, and-"

"Those enemies came into the village single-handedly and defeated Gaara-sama!" Baki yelled at her. "Do you really think you have a chance against them?!"

Nomasaki bit her tongue.

Baki was right.

"If you go after them, you'll only end up like Kankuro." Baki stated.

Submitting to the argument, Nomasaki lowered her head.

Looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

There was silence.

"In the meantime, we need all of our shinobi to stay in the village in case of an ambush." Baki finished, calmly. "Our Kazekage is gone, leaving us vulnerable for attack."

* * *

With that being said, he walked over to Kakashi and Naruto.

"It's getting late. You'll need a place to spend the night."

"We have no time to rest!" Naruto objected. "We have to go and rescue Gaara!"

From hearing Gaara's name mentioned, Nomasaki listened to their conversation.

"Naruto, saving Gaara is our top priority right now, but we need rest." Kakashi explained. "We've been travelling nonstop for three days. Any more and we'll out-do ourselves."

Baki nodded.

Then, turned to Nomasaki, who was still in the hallway.

"Nomasaki!" He commanded.

Quietly, she walked over.

"Show the Konoha shinobi to their rooms."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes, sir." She spoke, silently.

She turned to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

"So who are you?" Naruto asked, curiously.

As the three of them were walking down the hallway of the Kazekage's mansion.

"Yamamori Nomasaki." Nomasaki answered. "I am the Kazekage's assistant."

"The Yamamori clan . . ." Kakashi spoke. "I can honestly say, I've never met one in a very long time. Not since my days in the ANBU."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes closed halfway.

"Many wars were fought using the clan in the past, causing them to be feared and shunned by others." She began. "If we were discovered, they would have us killed. Since then, all the clan members had kept their bloodline a secret, and scattered themselves across the land."

"I see." Kakashi nodded.

"So you're the Kazekage's assistant?" Naruto asked.

Nomasaki nodded.

A small smile appeared on her pale face.

"Yes, I am." She replied, softly. "I have been his assistant for almost a full year now, since the day he became Kazekage."

"So I take it you know Gaara pretty well, huh?" Naruto pressed, narrowing his blue eyes.

Nomasaki's eyes widened for a moment.

Then, saddened.

"Yes . . ." She said, quietly.

They were now approaching their rooms.

With a slight creak, she opened the door.

There were two beds inside.

"These will be your rooms."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Morning . . .

Once Sakura was done healing Kankuro, her, Naruto and Kakashi were ready to leave the village.

To save Gaara.

"Wait for us! We'll be your backup!"

Curiously, they turned and seen a squad of eight Sand ninja before them.

Temari, Matsuri, and Nomasaki were in the squad.

"We'll go!" Temari spoke.

Nomasaki nodded.

Ready to help save Gaara at last.

"Wait,"

Suddenly, Baki appeared before them.

Surprising them.

"Temari, you and your squad are to stay here." Baki commanded. "Patrol the perimeter."

"Are you kidding me?!" Temari objected.

Frustrated.

"Orders from above." Baki answered. "If word gets out the Kazekage left the village, it could leave us open for attack."

Temari's determined expression faded from her face.

Sadly.

"Well I'm going!"

Surprised, everyone looked up.

On the rooftop of the building before them was Chiyo.

"I'll represent the Sand myself." She said.

"B-But . . . But Granny Chiyo!" Temari started.

"It seems inappropriate for . . . -"

"Don't treat me like a fossil!"

Suddenly, the elderly woman leapt in the air.

"WAH!"

"She jumped!"

Chiyo landed in front of the Konoha ninja.

Startling Naruto and Sakura with her old-age agility.

With a small grin, she looked at them.

"After all," She began. "It's been awhile since I've taken care of my adorable grandchild."

* * *

With Chiyo taking their place, the newly assembled pursuit squad was sent on border patrol duty.

At an abandoned fortress.

Once they were done, they could join the Konoha squad.

And save their Kazekage at last . . .


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tanuki's Death

* * *

Sadly, Matsuri looked down at her feet.

As she stood guarding the abandoned fortress with the rest of the pursuit squad.

"What's wrong, Matsuri?" Temari asked, turning to her.

"Are we sure this is the right thing to be doing?" Matsuri questioned.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, curiously.

"After all, Gaara-sama's been kidnapped." Matsuri continued. "And instead of rescuing him we're marching back and forth on the border, waiting for an attack that might not even come."

Temari's dark green eyes glared at the rising sun ahead.

"They're orders from on high." She said. "Ares to obey whether we like them or not."

"No!" Matsuri objected.

Angered.

"Gaara-sama's one of us!" She argued. "He's our Kazekage! No one else is!"

"You think I don't know that?" Temari shot back. "Are you forgetting Gaara's my brother?!"

Matsuri paused.

Then looked back down at her feet.

Sadness replacing anger in her onyx eyes.

"Sorry . . ." She apologized, quietly.

After hearing Matsuri and Temari's conversation, Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway.

In sadness.

"I feel so useless . . ." She spoke.

She smirked at herself for a moment.

Then, it faded from her pale face.

"I've spent the past two years training so hard to be an exceptional shinobi," She continued. "And when I finally get promoted to jonin-level, all I can do is sit around and watch during this crisis . . . not doing a thing . . ."

Temari sighed.

"I know how you feel." She nodded. "I feel the exact same way."

From the distance, Hanone stood.

On the rooftop of one of the buildings on the fortress.

Peering off into the horizon.

"We all do." He spoke. "All we can do now, is wait until we're given word to leave."

Nomasaki turned to the wolf.

"Shinobi must obey their commands without fail. They are tools, tools that are to be used." Hanone continued. "As much as you disagree, you must restrain yourself, Nomasaki-san. This isn't the proper time to let your feelings get the better of you. You know that . . ."

Closing her eyes halfway, Nomasaki turned away.

Looking down at her feet.

Sadly.

"I know . . ." She replied, quietly.

Almost whisper-like.

Looking up at the dawn in the distance from the abandoned hideout, Nomasaki's lilac eyes grew worried.

Worried for Gaara.

The Kazekage.

And her closest friend.

"I just hope Gaara-kun is all right . . ." She said, quietly.

Gazing at the rising sun in the view ahead.

But time was running out . . .

* * *

Deep within the sheltered cave, the eyes of the grotesque stone statue were almost completely opened.

Gaara's tailed beast was near fully extracted from his body.

"It's nearly complete." The Akatsuki leader spoke.

Watching as the Shukaku's chakra was being sucked from Gaara's body.

The extraction was nearing its end . . .

* * *

Everywhere was white.

Nothing but an empty realm of white around where he stood.

As Gaara's light turquoise eyes began to slowly open, all he saw was white.

Everything he had seen before entering the darkness had disappeared from his view.

"Who's . . . hand is this . . . ?" He asked himself.

When his eyes opened at last, he had seen the palm of his pale hand in front of his view.

Held out in front of him.

"Ah . . . It's mine."

Intently, he gazed at it.

"Have I become someone . . . that people needed . . . ?"

As he lowered his hand, he saw a figure standing in the distance.

"Who's . . . that . . . ?"

As he peered into the distance at the figure, he had noticed that it was himself.

Standing across from him in the white distance.

"Me . . . ?"

His eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

"That's me . . . wanting to be needed by someone . . . Why did I want that . . . ?" He asked. "Why do I wish for that?"

He gazed at himself in the distance.

"Those eyes, that nose, that mouth . . . Why? Why is that 'Gaara'?"

The white became brighter.

"What am I anyway? I'm only aware of being 'me'. So . . . who am 'I'?"

His vision began to fade.

"Just a small . . . consciousness . . ."

* * *

With a thud, Gaara fell from the end of the statue's jutsu.

Dead.

The eye of the statue was now fully open.

Shukaku was now theirs.

"Complete." The Akatsuki leader confirmed.

* * *

Just outside the Akatsuki's lair in the Land of Rivers . . .

Team Kakashi and Team Gai stood.

Ready to rescue the Kazekage . . .


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Return of the Kazekage

* * *

Later that afternoon . . .

After defeating Sasori and Deidara . . .

* * *

In a grassy field in the Land of Rivers, they stood.

Team Kakashi and Team Guy.

Konoha shinobi.

Watching as Sakura used her medical ninjutsu on the Kazekage's cold body.

But it was no use.

He was unresponsive.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke, concerned.

Sakura's hand slowly lifted off Gaara's cold chest.

She closed her eyes.

Shaking her head.

It was too late.

Gaara had died.

There was no way they could save him.

He was gone . . .

Naruto's blue eyes closed halfway.

Sadly looking at the body of his friend.

Slightly opening her green eyes, Sakura stood and walked over to Chiyo's side.

Gritting his teeth, tears began to stream from Naruto's eyes.

Dripping off his chin.

One by one.

"Why Gaara?" He sobbed. "Why always Gaara?"

His fists clenched.

"If he dies like this . . . ! He's Kazekage! He's just become Kazekage!"

"Calm down," Chiyo spoke, quietly. "Uzumaki Naruto . . ."

Naruto spun around at her.

"Shut up!" He cried out.

Tears streaming down his face.

Never-ending.

"If you Sand ninja hadn't put that monster in Gaara, none of this would've happened!" He spat.

Sobs cutting through his voice.

"Did you ever even consider what Gaara thought?! Did you ever even ask?!"

He held his head down.

Trying to shield his oncoming tears with his arm.

"You call him a jinchuriki host! Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?!"

Submitting to his grief, he sobbed.

Sakura's eyes closed halfway.

In sympathy.

"Naruto . . ." She murmured.

"I couldn't save Sasuke, I can't save Gaara . . ." Naruto sobbed. "For three years, I've trained like crazy . . . but nothing has changed!"

Narrowing her elderly eyes, Chiyo walked over to Gaara's body.

Without a second thought, she placed her hands on his chest.

A strong blue aura of chakra surrounded them.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Shocked.

"G-Granny Chiyo!" She stammered. "That jutsu-"

Chiyo glanced at her.

Smiling.

Sakura's eyes saddened.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Kakashi and Guy recognized the chakra.

"That's," Guy started.

"Yeah . . ." Kakashi finished.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded.

With a serious look on her face, Sakura turned to him.

"She's going to bring Gaara back." She answered, sternly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Was it really possible?

"Bring back . . . to life?" He stammered. "Can she really do that?"

"Only Granny Chiyo can use this jutsu . . ." Sakura said, quietly.

While observing Chiyo's jutsu, Neiji activated his Byakugan.

Scanning the elderly woman's chakra flow.

Kakashi's Sharingan could see it, too.

It was a resurrection jutsu.

Chiyo's hand's pulsed.

Weak from her battle with Sasori.

The blue aura of chakra suddenly got smaller.

Weaker.

"No!" She panted. "Not enough chakra . . ."

"Please, use my chakra." Naruto spoke.

Surprised, Chiyo turned to him.

"Is that possible, Granny?" Naruto asked, anxiously.

For a moment, the elderly woman closed her eyes.

When she opened them, there was a sense of determination in them.

"Place your hands on mine." She said.

And so he did.

Suddenly, the aura grew larger.

It had strength now.

"In this world created by frivolous old people," Chiyo started. "I'm glad that new souls like you have come along."

Surprised, Naruto looked up to her.

"Up until now, everything I've done was wrong." She began. "But I think at the very end . . . I'll finally be able to do something right."

A soft smile appeared on her aged face.

"Konoha and Suna . . . May their future be something different than our time . . ."

With fading eyes, she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you know Gaara's pain . . . Gaara also knows your pain . . . Please . . . look after Gaara . . ."

Closing his eyes, Naruto envisioned his friends.

The ones who saved him from loneliness as a jinchuriki . . .

* * *

". . . Gaara . . . Gaara!"

–. . . Who . . . ? Who is he calling . . . ?- Gaara thought to himself, as he began to slowly flicker his eyes open.

His eyes gave in to the black.

He could see nothing.

Nothing but a dark, empty void.

His eyes closed.

* * *

Suddenly, his light turquoise eyes widened as he had felt someone touch his shoulder.

The darkness fled.

In surprise, he turned his head back to see the one who awakened him from his sleep.

He saw Naruto, whose ocean blue eyes were closed halfway.

Naruto gently smiled at him.

". . . Gaara . . ." He spoke, quietly.

"Naruto . . ." Gaara said.

His light turquoise eyes widened in surprise to see him.

When he looked around himself, he was greatly surprised of the sight.

Surrounding him on the grassy field was nearly a hundred Sand ninja.

His villagers.

"What is this?"

Happily, Naruto smiled.

"We all came running," He replied. "To your rescue!"

He chuckled.

"You had us worried!"

"You sure did!"

When Naruto and Gaara turned, they saw Kankuro.

"You caused us a ton of grief, little brother." Kankuro said, a grin on his face.

Temari smirked to herself for a moment.

"Don't act so superior." She sighed. "Gaara is Kazekage! Shut all your mouths. You brats!"

Kankuro glared at his older sister.

Annoyed.

Temari leaned in closer to her younger brother.

"Gaara, how are you feeling?" She asked, concerned.

Slowly, Gaara tried to stand.

But he could not.

He did not have the strength.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly." Temari said. "Your body hasn't fully recovered from the resurrection jutsu yet."

Gaara slumped back down.

To save his strength.

"Gaara-kun,"

Surprised from the soft voice, Gaara turned.

He saw Nomasaki standing there in the crowd.

Her lilac eyes glistening with tears.

With Hanone behind her in the crowd of Sand ninja.

"Nomasaki," Gaara spoke. "You . . .-"

To his surprise, Nomasaki embraced him.

Burying her face into his shoulder.

Muffling her tears of joy.

"I missed you . . ." She whispered. "So much . . ."

Tears cutting through her soft voice.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise from her gentle embrace.

And unknown to him, a faint trace of red appeared on his pale face.

Was it a blush?

No one was really quite sure.

When Naruto saw them, he smiled.

Kankuro smirked at them.

The Kazekage was saved.

He was alive.

Happy to see their ruler, the Sand ninja in the crowd rejoiced.

Glad to see their ruler was safe . . .


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A New Mission

* * *

Four months later...

* * *

That morning...

Nomasaki was looking out of her window as she sat on her bed.

The three purple clips she usually wore to tie back her bangs were on the small table beside her.

She was gently combing her long blonde hair.

After pinning up her bangs with her purple clips, she turned towards the clock on her wall.

Her lilac eyes widened.

"Oh dear," She murmured, nervously.

It was eleven in the morning.

She was three hours late for work as the Kazekage's assistant.

It was one of those rare occasions that she slept in a little too late.

Typical.

* * *

Gathering up all the paperwork and her clipboard, Nomasaki bolted for the door.

And made her way down the long hallway.

Being as careful as can be to not drop any of the papers.

_-Oh no! Gaara-kun's going to kill me!- _She thought, nervously making her way down the hall.

Awkwardly, she stumbled towards the door of the Kazekage's office.

Trying to open it.

Her clipboard held tightly to her chest with many papers and forms.

After about of minute of scrambling to reach the doorknob, she entered the Kazekage's office.

Nearly falling flat on her face in the process.

"S-S-Sorry I'm late, Gaara-kun!" Nomasaki stuttered, shyly. "I-I-I must have slept in."

She placed all the paperwork on his desk, and bowed her head to him.

"M-My apologies."

Sitting in his office chair, Gaara turned to her.

"Don't apologize, Nomasaki." He spoke.

Surprised, Nomasaki lifted her head.

Looking at him with a nervous glance.

"Just don't worry about it." Gaara finished.

Turning his gaze back at the window behind his desk.

Relieved, Nomasaki smiled.

As usual, he forgave her for being late.

Although it happened very rarely.

Carefully, he examined the paperwork.

Checking each and every page.

Nomasaki walked over to the window.

Gazing out at the village streets below.

It looked like it was around midday.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Gaara and Nomasaki left the Kazekage's mansion.

And took a walk through the village.

* * *

That afternoon, they stopped at a small teashop to chat.

Like they usually did.

He enjoyed talking to her.

They were very close.

Even for friends.

As usual, Gaara ordered his favourite: salted-tongue and gizzard.

While Nomasaki had sushi.

After they both finished their meals, they began talking.

They spoke about things they usually did.

Such as past missions, village events, and time they spent together.

Memories, sometimes.

* * *

After a few moments of talking to one another, Nomasaki placed her hands on her lap.

Shyly, she looked down.

"Um, G-Gaara-kun," She started. "There has been something... I-I have always wanted to... to tell you..."

Trying to gather up the courage to tell him at last.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, curiously.

Nomasaki blushed.

She took a deep breath.

This was it.

After three long years, she was finally going to tell him at last.

"G-Gaara-kun, I... I..." She stuttered.

She gulped.

Ready to at last confess.

She gently smiled at him.

"...I lo-"

"So! You've finally asked her out? Looks like my little brother isn't so little anymore! Ha, ha!"

Kankuro interrupted, chuckling.

With a small trace of red on his pale cheeks, Gaara glared up at him.

Annoyed.

"Get bent, Kankuro." He muttered.

"Whoa! Take it easy, all right? I was only joking. Sheesh..." Kankuro moaned, with a smirk.

He sighed.

"Well, anyways... I came here to tell you two lovebirds that the council just got a new mission for you two. They said it's very important."

"Fine." Gaara replied, emotionlessly.

Kankuro stretched his arms.

"All right. I'll be seeing you two when you get back, then. See ya!" He said.

Walking off into the crowded village street.

When Gaara got up to pay the bill, Nomasaki stood in front of the street.

Watching the crowd.

After he paid the bill, Gaara walked over to her side.

"Nomasaki, you were trying to tell me something." He reminded her.

Nomasaki was surprised of his voice for a moment.

Shyly, she turned to him.

And shook her head.

"Oh. Uh... I-It was nothing. My apologies..." She answered, quietly.

Hearing this made Gaara curious.

_–__What is she trying to tell me...? –_ He thought to himself.

What was she trying to tell him?

Would he ever find out?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Descendant of the Yamamori

* * *

The mission they were assigned to go on was to deliver an important document to the Hidden Grass Village.

Kusagakure no Sato.

The village whose ninja tried to kidnap Nomasaki three years ago.

Because of her Kekkei Genkai . . .

* * *

After Gaara, Nomasaki, and Hanone had reached the forest, they stopped to make camp.

The sun had near disappeared from the horizon, and the dark night began to color the sky.

It was now evening.

* * *

That night, Gaara was sitting below a tree in front of the faintly dimming campfire.

Across from him at the other side of the fire, Hanone was laying down.

His beastly eyes gazing into the flames.

On the wolf's back, Nomasaki slept.

With a peaceful expression on her pale face, she lay on Hanone's blanket of snow-white fur.

Gaara stared at the campfire's dimming orange glow.

Intently.

"She didn't want us to rest from the journey, despite how tired she really was." Hanone spoke.

Curiously, Gaara looked at the wolf.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Hanone's eyes turned stern.

"She knows about your insomnia." The wolf answered.

Gaara's eyes widened.

As his beast-like eyes closed halfway, Hanone turned his head back to the sleeping girl.

"She didn't want us to stop because she thought she would be a burden if we had to stop for her to get some rest from the journey . . ." He said.

As Hanone spoke, Gaara's eyes followed the wolf's gaze.

"She feels deep sympathy towards you, Gaara." Hanone stated. "She really does."

Gaara turned away.

"She doesn't have to . . ." He said, quietly.

For a moment, Hanone turned to him.

After a few moments, the wolf turned away.

It shook his head.

"Humans . . ." He grumbled. "Such complicated beings . . ."

"Hanone, I need to ask you something . . ." Gaara started.

Hanone looked at him with stern eyes.

"What is it?" The wolf questioned.

"The Yamamori clan . . ." Gaara started. "What became of them?"

Hanone turned towards the fire.

"No one really knows what happened to them, to say the least." He replied. "Even I don't know what became of that clan, and I've been around for nearly a thousand years."

The wolf's beastly eyes narrowed at the burning flames.

"All I do know, is that the Yamamori originated from the desert long ago . . . and then migrated to the north, to the mountains."

Gaara looked up at the wolf.

"They were a clan specializing in powerful wind style-ninjutsu, and had possessed a Kekkei Genkai known as 'Wolf's Blood', giving them the power to transform into a wolf and also great strength and stamina. They were a battle clan, feared by all in combat . . ." Hanone continued.

The wolf's eyes closed halfway.

"But eventually as the years passed, their legacy caught up with them and they were wiped out . . . with any of their few survivors scattering themselves to the winds . . ."

The wolf glanced at the sleeping girl on his back.

"But I strongly believe that there are still others bearing the name of that clan." He stated. "Nomasaki-san is not the last of her kind . . . I know that much."

Gaara looked down for a moment.

"I see." He nodded.

Then, after he spoke, the large white wolf fell asleep.

Gaara was now the only one awake.

As he sat below the tree, his light turquoise eyes gazed at the sleeping girl.

She looked peaceful to him as she slept.

It had been a long time since he had last slept and dreamed himself.

He could barely remember it at all.

Seeing the girl sleep so silently captivated him.

He would watch her sleep all the time if he could . . .

* * *

Morning . . .

"Tell me, Nomasaki," Gaara started.

As they were making their way down the forest path.

Curiously, she turned to him as she sat on the wolf's back.

"Yamagakure no Sato . . . what was it like? You've never spoken of it before . . ." Gaara asked.

While he walked beside the large wolf.

Nomasaki's gentle lilac eyes had widened for a moment from his question.

Hanone's beastly eyes looked up at her.

Waiting to see if she was going to answer.

As Nomasaki looked up at the sky, she gently smiled.

"Well . . ." She began. "Yamagakure was a very peaceful place. Since our village was on a mountaintop, it was always snowing. Winter had lasted all year long. Our village was very small, and we had very few shinobi, but we were happy there, and we had lived our lives happily with content."

"I see." Gaara said, no emotion on his tone. "It sounded like a nice place."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes, it was." She replied, quietly.

Slowly, she held her head down.

Her gaze saddened.

Remembering her past in Yamagakure.

"I was . . . raised by my mother in the village. I grew up without a father. He left when I was very small . . ."

Curiously, Gaara turned to her.

Sadly, Nomasaki's lilac eyes closed halfway.

Ready to tell him the truth of her family.

"During the Third Great Shinobi War, Yamagakure was very prone to ambush, considering they had very few ninja in the village. In order to protect the village, platoons from Sunagakure were stationed there until the war was over. That is how my mother met my father." She began, quietly.

"They were very much in love." She continued. "They planned to live out the rest of their lives together in Yamagakure, until the end of their days. They were happy, happy as lovers could be . . ."

"Then . . ." She gritted her revealed fangs.

Sadly.

". . . I was born."

Gaara turned to her.

"When I was just a small child, my father had discovered the Kekkei Genkai my mother and I possessed . . . and was disgusted." Nomasaki said, sadly. "Believing that his wife and child were monsters, he left the village and was never heard from again."

Her lilac eyes glistened.

"He broke my mother's heart," She stated, quietly. "And I believe that is what killed her . . ."

Gaara turned away.

His gaze back on the view of the path ahead.

"I'm sorry." He said, quietly. "It must've been pretty hard for you . . ."

Nomasaki looked down, sadly.

After a moment, a small smile appeared on her face.

Shielding the sadness she hid in her lilac eyes.

"To be honest, part of the reason why I decided to become a shinobi was so that I could somehow find my father." She stated. "But . . . I don't know if I'll ever meet him. I don't even know his name. I guess it seems impossible now . . ."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "This is the first I've heard of that."

He turned to her.

"How come you never said anything?"

Nomasaki lowered her head.

"Well, because I . . . I wanted to wait." She spoke, quietly. "I . . . I don't know who he is or what he'll think of me, so I guess I just wanted to wait until I was ready to finally face him."

Her lilac eyes narrowed at her pale hands.

"That was one of the reasons why I became a shinobi. I wanted to make myself braver. Stronger."

She looked up at the path ahead.

"Also, that's all I know of my father to begin with. He is a ninja . . . So I thought maybe if I became one too, I'd be able to understand him in a sense, when we finally meet."

To their surprise, Hanone paused.

There it was.

Kusagakure.

The Hidden Grass Village . . .


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dream

* * *

The mission they were assigned to go on was to deliver an important document to the Hidden Grass Village.

It was a treaty for peace.

And Kusagakure accepted.

Promptly, they began their journey home.

* * *

When nightfall approached, Hanone was asleep under the shelter of the forest trees.

While in the distance, Nomasaki stood at the edge of the cliffside.

Overlooking the view of the lush forest and mountains in the distance.

Suddenly, she could sense footsteps approaching.

When she turned her head, she saw Gaara walking towards her.

Without saying a word, he stood beside her.

Following her gaze into the mountains in the distance.

"The third mountain to the left . . ." Nomasaki started. "That is where Yamagakure used to be."

Gaara looked to the far left, and he saw a snow-capped mountain that seemed larger than the others.

Its peak was almost invisible in the night.

"That one?" He asked.

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes." She answered, quietly.

She looked down for a moment and smiled.

"Gaara-kun,"

"What is it?" Gaara asked, turning to her.

As Nomasaki twiddled her joined hands in front of her, her face began to redden.

Blushing.

"Uh, u-um . . . n-n-never mind." She stuttered, embarrassed. "I-it's silly . . ."

"No, it's not." Gaara pressed. "Tell me."

Shyly smiling to herself, Nomasaki gulped.

Surrendering to his curiosity.

"O-Okay." She began, quietly. "Well, it's about a dream I had,"

In silence, Gaara listened.

Gazing at the mountains in the far distance.

"I-I was dreaming about a lot of things, actually. The past, future, and the present." Nomasaki continued.

"I see." Gaara said.

"And . . . well . . . I-I was also . . ." Nomasaki said, shyly.

Blushing, she turned to him.

". . . d-dreaming about you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara turned to her in great surprise.

"You . . . were dreaming about me?" He asked.

His turquoise eyes widened.

It was the first time anyone had told him they dreamt about him.

He couldn't believe it.

Shyly, Nomasaki nodded.

Still blushing.

"Well . . . Um . . . I-In my dream, you and I were laying beside each other in a snowy meadow, watching the snow gently fall." She spoke, softly.

Her blush became redder as she remembered the dream she had.

And she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest.

"It was very peaceful there." She said, gently smiling up at the night sky.

"It was like a realm of silver . . ."

In surprise from hearing of her dream and envisioning it through his mind, Gaara turned back to the mountains.

It seemed so tranquil to him.

Beautiful, even.

It was a very relaxing thought.

"It . . . sounded like a nice dream." He spoke moments later.

With a shy and gentle smile, Nomasaki nodded.

"Y-Yes, it was." She agreed.

After a few moments, she looked down.

Her soft smile fading away from her face.

In sadness.

"Gaara-kun," She started, quietly. "Do you . . . do you think I'll ever find my father?"

"Someday, probably." Gaara replied. "If he's a Sand ninja like you said, then all we need to do is check the registration files. We'll be able to find him that way."

Nomasaki didn't know what to say.

"Even without a name," Gaara finished. "I'm sure we'll be able to find out who he is."

Surprised, Nomasaki turned to him.

"R-Really?!" She stammered. "You'll . . . y-you'll really help me find him?"

Gaara turned to her and nodded.

With her eyes glistening, Nomasaki smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." She whispered, softly. "Thank you . . ."

A small, but faint smile formed on Gaara's lips as he looked at her.

There was always something about her that made him feel happy.

At peace.

She was like no one he had ever met.

It seemed like only yesterday she was the shy little girl in the white kimono whom he saved from dying in the desert.

Whom he saved from the Grass ninja three years ago.

Whom became his partner and assistant when he became the Fifth Kazekage.

He would do anything for her.

But to him, the reason was still unknown.

Although it did not really matter if he knew or not.

She was his friend.

His ally.

And his trusted assistant.

Content, he turned back towards the mountains in the distance.

Slowly, Nomasaki's hand touched his.

As gentle as could be.

With his hand grasping it in response to the feel.

Carefully, yet very softly.

That whole night, they watched the night sky.

Together.

Holding hands.

As if they never wanted to let go from their grasp . . .

* * *

That next day . . .

They had finally made it to the desert.

"Hmph . . . That mission took us long enough. All that just to deliver a slip of paper . . ." Hanone grumbled.

Walking through the desert with Nomasaki sitting on his back.

Nomasaki softly smiled at him from above.

"Yes, the mission did take us a full two days, but it's good to see that our alliances with that village are even stronger now because of that." She stated.

A small chuckle passed through her lips.

"Also, it was nice to know that they didn't try to kidnap me again."

Suddenly, the calm air turned into a vicious gale.

It swept across the desert, making the sand cloud the moon in the night sky.

The gusts of wind were so powerful they could barely move past them.

They could barely see where they were going.

It was a brewing sandstorm.

"Just what we need . . ." Hanone grunted. "A sandstorm . . ."

As he tried to block himself from the powerful winds, Gaara looked to his side.

He saw a large cave not too far from where they stood.

He knew they'd be safe there.

"This way." He said. "We have to take shelter. If we keep travelling through this, we could end up losing our way."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Right." She agreed.

Gaara started walking towards the stone cave, with Hanone following not too far behind him . . .


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wolf's Confession

* * *

They went inside the stone desert cavern.

Patiently, waiting for the winds to die down . . .

* * *

~

It was now hours later, and the winds hadn't ceased.

The sandstorm didn't die out yet.

While Gaara sat, he looked across from him.

Towards Hanone and Nomasaki.

Hanone laid by the cave wall, with Nomasaki sleeping on his back of snow-white fur.

With intent light turquoise eyes, Gaara gazed at her sleeping.

Something about her sleeping had always interested him.

It seemed so peaceful.

"You must really like watching her sleep, judging by the way you're looking at her." Hanone spoke.

"It's been a long time since I've last slept." Gaara said. "I've forgotten what it's like, so seeing her sleep . . . interests me. I'm curious about it."

Hanone closed his eyes, and smirked.

"Heh. I knew it . . ." He said to himself.

Curiously, Gaara turned to the wolf.

"Just as I thought." Hanone said.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Hanone opened his beastly eyes.

Calmly, the wolf turned to him.

"The way you always look at her . . . It's the same way you've been looking at her for the past three years, ever since she came to Sunagakure. I've only seen that look a few times in my seven hundred years . . ." The wolf spoke.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in curiosity, as well as surprise.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

Hanone gazed right into his eyes.

"Gaara," He started. "I know you're in love with Nomasaki-san."

Gaara's eyes widened.

It felt like his heart stopped from those words.

He froze.

Surprised Hanone could tell.

It was true.

He just would never admit to it.

"I've seen it since the day you rescued her three years ago," Hanone explained. ". . . from those Grass ninja."

Gaara didn't say a word.

"And she has the same feelings for you." The wolf said, truthfully.

Gaara's eyes widened in great surprise from the words Hanone spoke.

He couldn't believe it.

How could it be possible that she loved him, too?

"How . . . How can she? I'm . . . I'm a monster! How could she ever love me?" Gaara stammered, still greatly surprised.

"You're not a monster to her." Hanone replied, sternly.

Nearly showing his fangs.

"She doesn't think you are at all. She even saw you when you were in your Shukaku state!"

A small growl passed his jaws.

After a moment, his massive jaws relaxed.

His growl ceasing.

Calming himself down.

"She knew you were a jinchuriki, but she didn't care. She loved you for who you are, for the person you are . . ."

In sympathy, the wolf's eyes closed halfway.

Turning to the girl who was sleeping quietly on his back.

"Ever since I started teaching her the ninjutsu of her clan, she was always speaking of you, telling me about you." He said, quietly. "She truly admires you, Gaara, and she is very glad to have you in her life. She really, truly loves you, Gaara. She really does."

Gaara didn't know what to say.

He never thought it was possible for someone to love him, or even love him in return.

With widened light turquoise eyes, he looked down at the cold cave floor in front of him.

"That's the truth," Hanone said. "Every word of it."

Slowly, with his eyes closed halfway, Gaara looked up at the tired wolf.

Tiredly, Hanone yawned, closed his eyes, and laid his head against his large white paws.

The wolf was now asleep.

Gaara was the only one awake.

That whole night, Gaara watched Nomasaki peacefully sleep . . .

Without taking his eyes off her for a second . . .

But was it true?

Did Nomasaki really love him?

There was only one way he could ever find out . . .

* * *

~

It was morning . . .

The winds had finally calmed.

The sandstorm ended.

Ready to return home, Hanone and Nomasaki exited the cave, and entered into the bright desert sunlight.

As Gaara slowly walked out of the cave, he looked at her with surprised, dazed eyes.

He didn't feel like himself.

When Nomasaki turned to him, she softly smiled.

"Good morning, Gaara-kun." She greeted him.

When she saw his dazed expression, her soft smile faded into a concerned look.

She never saw him like that before.

It worried her.

"Gaara-kun, is there something wrong? Are you feeling all right?" She asked, worriedly.

For a moment, Gaara looked at her.

He turned away.

With his eyes closed halfway, he looked down at the desert sand in front of him.

"It's nothing . . ." He lied, quietly.

As Nomasaki looked at him, her lilac eyes filled with worry.

There was something wrong.

And he wasn't telling her.

"Gaara-kun . . ." She murmured, quietly.

Hanone walked towards her.

"The winds are calmer now." He spoke. "We might as well continue on our way back to the village."

Turning to the direction where the village was.

Nomasaki turned to him, and nodded.

She climbed onto her spot on the wolf's back.

Once she was on his back, Hanone started to walk through the desert sand.

Gaara followed close beside them with the same saddened yet dazed expression on his pale face.

_–Is what Hanone-sama told me about Nomasaki true . . . ? Or is that his way of torturing me . . . ? If what he said was true . . . then is that what she was trying to tell me this whole time . . . ? That she . . . loves me . . . ?-_ He thought, as his halfway closed eyes looked on at the desert ahead.

They continued on their journey home to Sunagakure that day . . .


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kage Summit's Eve

* * *

"So, they accepted, huh?" Kankuro asked.

Leaning his back against the wall in the Kazekage's office that morning.

Gaara turned to his older brother from his office desk.

Nodding once.

"Yes." He replied. "That village is now an ally with ours."

Kankuro closed his eyes and smirked.

"Heh. Times have changed, that's for sure." He said. "I thought Nomasaki might get kidnapped again by those ninja!"

When he turned to his little brother, Gaara shot him a vicious glare.

Piercing him.

_-Sheesh . . . what is with him? It was only a joke . . .-_ Kankuro thought, annoyed.

"Oh, speaking of Nomasaki," He started, getting back on topic.

"Where is she?"

Gaara glanced at the window for a moment.

"She's gone on a mission right now." He answered, expressionlessly. "She won't be back until later."

He turned back to Kankuro.

"Why?"

"I was just curious." Kankuro sighed.

Closing his eyes for a moment.

He smirked again.

"I'm just surprised you didn't want to tag along with her again on that mission."

"Kankuro, Nomasaki's a jonin-level kunoichi." Gaara stated, sternly. "She can handle things herself."

Kankuro lifted his back from against the wall.

"You're probably right." He agreed. "She is pretty strong."

After Kankuro spoke, Gaara's light turquoise eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

Looking down at the paper and files on his office desk.

In silence.

Noticing the sudden quietness in the room, Kankuro looked back to his little brother.

"You worried about her, Gaara?" He asked, concerned.

Gaara shook his head.

"No, that's not it . . ." He replied, quietly.

"Then what?" Kankuro pressed. "Something wrong?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the desk.

"It's nothing . . ." He answered.

No emotion on his tone at all.

Kankuro's eyes looked at him.

Worriedly.

He never saw Gaara like that before.

It was strange to him.

Whatever it was that was bothering him, it must be pretty big.

That was for sure.

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the office door.

"Enter." Gaara spoke, sternly.

To their surprise, a Cloud ninja had entered his office.

"Sorry to interrupt, Kazekage-sama," He started. "But I have a letter to give you from Raikage-sama."

Calmly, the Cloud ninja handed Gaara the letter.

Kankuro watched him read the letter with curious eyes.

Gaara's eyes had slightly narrowed after reading the letter.

"I see." He said. "A five Kage summit in the Land of Iron . . . concerning the matter of the Akatsuki . . ."

"And your response, sir?" The Cloud ninja asked.

With serious light turquoise eyes, Gaara looked up to him.

"Tell the Raikage I'll be there." He replied. "We'll be there at the summit."

The Cloud ninja nodded.

"Very well, Kazekage-sama." He said. "I'll relay your reply to Raikage-sama immediately."

Then, the Cloud ninja left his office.

On his way home to the Land of Lightning.

Gaara stood from his chair, and walked away from his desk.

Towards the doorway.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara paused in front of the door.

"I'm going outside." He answered. "I need to get some air . . ."

Then, he left the room.

* * *

That afternoon . . .

With a small smile, Nomasaki walked through the first streets of the village.

She had just returned from her mission.

It was a success, as usual.

An A-ranked mission.

She had completed a total fifteen of those.

Although they took her a great deal of time to complete.

* * *

When she got to the door of the Kazekage's office, she knocked twice.

"Gaara-kun," She spoke, softly. "I'm back."

When she opened the door, no one was inside.

Odd.

"Gaara-kun?"

She stepped inside for a moment.

Just as she thought.

He was not there.

After closing the door behind her, she started down the hall.

Towards the last door in the corridor.

There was one place she'd knew he'd be.

* * *

On the rooftop, he stood.

Looking down at his village from above.

Nomasaki walked towards him.

Hearing her approaching, Gaara turned to his side.

"You're back." He spoke. "And the mission?"

Nomasaki stood beside him.

Her hands grabbing onto the steel barriers in front of them.

"It was a success." She nodded up at him.

A small soft smile on her pale face.

"I see." Gaara said, turning away from her.

He looked down at his village once again.

Quietly.

Following his gaze, Nomasaki looked down at the village as well.

A gentle breeze blowing past them, swaying her long strands of golden blonde.

And his short messy head of crimson.

It was very calming.

"There's a five Kage summit in the Land of Iron . . ." Gaara spoke, expressionlessly.

Nomasaki paused.

Turning to him with widened lilac eyes.

"R-Really?" She stammered.

Surprised.

"A-Are you . . . are you going?"

"I have to." Gaara answered.

Leaning over the steel barrier.

Gazing deeper into the village and desert in the distance.

"I'm the Kazekage. It's my duty."

Shyly, Nomasaki smiled.

Turning back to the horizon.

"O-Of course." She stuttered. "Forgive me for asking . . ."

"It's all right." Gaara said, calmly.

As the breeze blown past them again, Nomasaki's smile slowly faded.

"But . . . Gaara-kun," She started, quietly.

Curiously, Gaara straightened his back and looked at her.

". . . You'll be back soon, right?" Nomasaki asked, in a quiet worried voice.

Gaara gazed into her lilac eyes, and nodded.

"I will." He assured her.

Looking down at her feet, Nomasaki held her folded hands on her chest.

Concerned.

"O-Okay." She whispered. "J-J-Just be careful . . ."

Suddenly, she felt his warm hand gently touch the side of her face.

When she looked up to him, she saw his eyes gazing directly into hers.

Deeply.

Nomasaki blushed.

"I'll be fine." Gaara promised, in a stern, yet protective tone.

"Gaara-kun," Nomasaki murmured, shyly.

As her pale cheeks began to redden.

Slowly, they leaned in towards each other.

Closing their eyes.

Their lips only breaths apart.

"Gaara, we have to go." Kankuro entered.

Interrupting them.

With concern entering her eyes again, Nomasaki watched.

Taking his hand away from Nomasaki's face, Gaara turned to him.

"Right." He nodded.

When Nomasaki turned to her side back at Gaara, he was nowhere to be seen.

Gone.

Surprised, she looked around herself.

Suddenly, Gaara appeared at her side.

Out of the sand and the wind.

Before she could react, he kissed her on the cheek.

Softly.

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

And her cheeks reddened once more.

Once he kissed her on the cheek, Gaara stepped away.

Disappearing again into the sand and wind.

Greatly surprised, Nomasaki touched her cheek with her hand.

Touching it with her fingers.

The one he kissed.

She couldn't believe it.

Staring into the desert horizon, she stood on the rooftop.

Alone.

The next time she would see him would be after the summit . . .

And she would wait.

Patiently for his return . . .


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Team Suzoku

* * *

_Three years earlier . . ._

_It was genin orientation . . ._

_"All right!" The jonin started._

_As he stood before three genin._

_"My name's Matsuda Suzoku, and I will be your jonin squad leader."_

_His eyes wandered towards the three young ninja before him._

_Two girls and a boy._

_"So how 'bout we introduce ourselves to one another? Starting with . . ."_

_He looked at the boy in the middle._

_The boy had spiky black hair, green eyes, and wore white bandages wrapped around his upper body._

_"You, in the bandages."_

_The boy grinned._

_Cocky-like._

_"My name is Ryuga Torizo!" He spoke. "My dream is to become the next Kazekage of the village! A Kazekage that will surpass all previous Kazekage!"_

_Suzoku nodded in approval._

-Interesting . . .-_ He thought._

_Next was the girl on his right._

_She was sitting very calmly with her hands on her lap._

_She had medium length brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Well, my name's Takada Meiyumi, and I am a medical-ninja in training." She said._

_She smiled._

_"My tutor was Chiyo-sama, and I wish to be just as strong and wise as her someday."_

_"I see." Suzoku nodded. "So you're the student Chiyo-sama has agreed to teach? Interesting."_

_Finally, the jonin's eyes wandered to where Nomasaki sat._

_A distance away from the other two academy graduates._

_Alone and silent._

_In shyness._

_"And you . . . the quiet one."_

_Nomasaki gulped as she noticed everyone's eyes on her._

_Torizo raised a brow while Meiyumi looked on with curious eyes._

_Nomasaki lowered her head into the lap of her white kimono._

_"Don't be shy, you can come closer." Suzoku assured. "These are your teammates, after all."_

_After nodding, Nomasaki stood up and walked towards her future comrades._

_Once she was closer to them, she sat._

_Patiently and with curiosity, they watched her._

_Nomasaki's bottom lip quivered._

_Trying to force the words out of her mouth._

_"M-M-My name is . . . Y-Yamamori Nomasaki . . ." She finally uttered._

_But very timidly._

_"I-I am . . . um . . . a member of the Yamamori clan, b-but I'm not from here, I-I'm from a different village, Y-Yamagakure, so I . . . I . . . I-I hope that . . ."_

_She held her head down._

_Meiyumi and Torizo stared at her, curiously._

_Waiting for her to come out of her shell._

_Nomasaki's fists clenched._

_She gulped._

_After gathering up her courage, she raised her head._

_With a brave expression on her face._

_". . . I-I hope that you'll all accept me!"_

_When Suzoku seen her expression, he closed his eyes for a moment._

_When they opened, he smiled._

_"All right." He continued._

-This must be the girl they found in the desert . . . I can tell she's not from this village, she's different somehow . . . But even so, she wants nothing more than to be accepted . . .-_ He thought, his eyes narrowed slightly._

_"Now that we all got to know each other, I think it's safe to say that we can begin our duties as a squad." He finished. "Formal training begins tomorrow!"_

* * *

_At first, the team struggled with their differences._

_But eventually, things worked out._

_Torizo was extremely cocky and hot-headed, which ended up in him getting into fights with the other Suna genin._

_Despite his energy and recklessness, he was nearly beaten every time._

_With Meiyumi healing his many injuries._

_Caused by his rambling tongue._

_Nomasaki tried her best to help out on missions as much as she could, despite her shyness._

_She never completely opened up to her teammates yet, or even displayed her full fighting potential._

_She was still too nervous to show them._

_Making her come off as weak._

_But they all knew she wasn't._

_As they all started going out on missions together with Suzuko, their sensei, they became quite close._

_And good friends . . ._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chunin Exams

* * *

_"Chunin exams?" Torizo asked._

_Raising a brow._

_"Yes, and I believe that all three of you are qualified." Suzoku nodded, with a grin._

_Meiyumi's eyes widened._

_"But it's only been five months! Do we have enough experience?" She stammered, surprised._

_"Well, technically, no." Suzoku sighed. "But you've all vastly improved in your ninjutsu. You've all matured."_

_He turned to Torizo._

_"Torizo, at the beginning you were cocky, foolish, and reckless. Now you're one of the strongest rookie genin in Suna. If you keep up your ninjutsu skills, there's no doubt you'll become Kazekage someday."_

_He turned to Meiyumi who stood at Torizo's side._

_"Meiyumi, your healing abilities have helped us on numerous occasions. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have the mission success rate that we have now. Also, your taijutsu is very impressive. You're very likely to surpass your teacher one day."_

_Meiyumi nodded, and smiled._

_"Right." She giggled._

_Then, Suzoku looked to Nomasaki who stood with her teammates._

_"Nomasaki," He said._

_With big shy lilac eyes, Nomasaki looked up at her sensei._

_"You've grown the most." Suzoku smiled._

_Nomasaki stood quiet._

_Surprised and warmed by her sensei's words._

_Torizo laughed._

_Throwing his fist in the air._

_"All right guys! Let's do this! We can do this! Right, Meiyumi-chan?" He grinned._

_"Uh, yeah. I think we can." Meiyumi chuckled._

_"That's the spirit!" Torizo laughed._

_Tilting his head back._

_He turned to Nomasaki._

_Smiling._

_"Nomasaki, you're gonna have to be strong for this one!"_

_"I-I'll try." Nomasaki nodded, shyly._

* * *

_All three members of Matsuda Suzoku's squad had passed the written exam . . ._

_The next day, they stood._

_Looking ahead into the barbed wired fence that surrounded the Forest of Death._

_The purple haired woman stood before the forty-eight genin._

_A grin on her pale features._

_"All right! My name's Mitarashi Anko!" She announced. "This will be your second test: the Forest of Death!"_

_All of the genin stood silent before the proctor._

_"Out of the twenty-four teams, one half will be given an earth scroll," Anko continued. "And the other a heaven scroll."_

_She held out the two scrolls for all to see._

_"You need both scrolls to pass! Your team must present them at the center tower in less than five days!"_

_Nomasaki bit her lip._

_Nervously._

_As her eyes trailed around the other genin, they sudden stopped._

_She seen him._

_Standing with his siblings._

-Gaara-kun . . .-_ She thought, surprised. _-He is here, too?-

_Her worried lilac eyes spotted Temari and Kankuro standing by him._

_-And so are Temari and Kankuro . . .-_

_Gaara turned his head._

_Looking into her eyes for only a moment._

_Nervously, Nomasaki looked away._

_She held her head down, and held her hands into her chest._

-They will be our enemies on this test . . . I hope our team stays far from them . . .-

* * *

_Only moments later, Nomasaki's squad stood before their gate: Number 31._

_"All right!" Torizo beamed._

_Chuckling._

_"I'm rarin'' to go!"_

_Meiyumi and Nomasaki both nodded._

_Their eyes focused on the prize._

_Before getting to their gate, they all agreed that Meiyumi hold the heaven scroll._

_Since she was a medical ninja and the one least suspected to have it._

_She kept it hidden in her medic-pouch on her side._

_The whistle sounded._

_The gates swung open, and all hell broke loose._

_They darted into the forest._

_As fast as they could go._

_The second test was only beginning . . ._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Whim

* * *

_"All right . . ." Torizo panted. "This should be far enough."_

_They were now deep into the forest._

_The only sounds around them were their own whispers and the soft murmurs of animals._

_The three Suna genin sat crouched before each other._

_Panting silently._

_Taking a break after three hours of running._

_"I don't sense any others nearby." Nomasaki spoke. "We should be safe here."_

_"Good." Torizo nodded. "Because now we should all make a plan."_

_"Right." Meiyumi agreed._

_"We only have five days to pass the test." Torizo started. "We have to get an earth scroll as soon as possible."_

_He turned to Meiyumi._

_Gazing into her eyes._

_Protectively._

_"Meiyumi-chan, you have the heaven scroll. Do whatever you can to make sure no one else gets it."_

_"Understood." Meiyumi nodded._

_Torizo turned back to his team._

_"The best chance we have on getting an earth scroll is if we use the element of surprise." He continued. "In other words: an ambush. That's what we have to do."_

_He looked to Nomasaki._

_Who sat quietly in their group._

_"Nomasaki, see if you can sense any squads in the perimeter."_

_"A-All right." Nomasaki nodded, shyly._

_She stood up._

_Forming a single hand-sign, and closed her eyes._

_She could feel a faint trace of energy pass through her._

_A chakra._

_"There's a squad to the east, but they've stopped running. Probably resting."_

_"That's our chance." Torizo nodded, sternly. "Nomasaki, transform into your wolf-form and try to steal their scroll."_

_Meiyumi's eyes widened._

_Surprised._

_"But why aren't we going?" She objected "We're a team! We should really act like one! Especially in this-"_

_Torizo's hand slapped against her mouth._

_Covering it._

_Eliminating any sound from passing._

_"Mmph-!"_

_He looked at her with serious eyes._

_"We have a better chance of getting the scroll if we use surprise." He explained. "If we all were to go, they would know it was an ambush from the start."_

_Meiyumi's eyes widened._

_Slightly._

_"But if Nomasaki goes in by herself as a wolf, they would think it's just an animal of the forest." Torizo finished. "They wouldn't suspect a thing."_

_Meiyumi nodded._

_Understanding his argument._

_"Also, Meiyumi-chan, keep your voice down. We can't afford to be found." Torizo reminded her. "We're in hiding, remember?"_

_Meiyumi closed her eyes halfway._

_Realizing her mistake._

_After a moment, Torizo turned to Nomasaki once more._

_"Nomasaki, we're counting on you." He said. "Meet us here as soon as you can."_

_"O-Okay." Nomasaki nodded._

_Stepping away from her squad, she transformed into a white wolf._

_Her true form._

_Swiftly, she dashed into the forest._

_After the resting squad that might possibly have the scroll they need._

* * *

_There they were._

_Resting in the small rocky clearing._

_An Iwa squad._

_Three Stone ninja._

_And there was an earth scroll beside them._

_Peering through the bushes, Nomasaki was laying in wait._

_Watching them._

_Waiting for the right opportunity to strike._

_"Man, these Chunin exams are a waste of time!" One of them complained. "We're already strong enough to become Chunin! It's so lame that we have to take this stupid test."_

_"Tell me about it . . ." Replied the other._

_"I mean, come on!" The Stone genin moaned. "Nothing exciting has happened since we left the village. I hope a big fight break outs soon or something. There should totally be a-"_

_"Wait!" The other interrupted. ". . . You hear that?"_

_They paused._

_All around them, the faint sound of growling was heard._

_It was getting louder._

_And louder._

_Louder by each passing second._

_When suddenly, a flash of white leapt from the bushes behind them._

_Heading straight for them._

_"Ahh!" One of the Stone ninja yelled. "A wolf!"_

_As the wolf drew near with it's revealed fangs, a Stone ninja took out a kunai._

_Before he could attack, the wolf lunged at them._

_Knocking them away._

_In swift and quick motion, the wolf snatched the scroll in its fangs._

_And dashed off into the forest's shadow._

_Gone._

* * *

_As the wolf kept running through the rocky terrain, it suddenly sensed a presence._

_A stream of sand flew towards it._

_Sensing the attack, the wolf dodged._

_Leaving the sand to strike a nearby boulder instead._

_Pausing, Nomasaki transformed back into her human form._

_Looking on towards where the sand came from._

_And sure enough, Gaara stepped forward._

_"So I see you've passed the first test." He spoke, walking towards her._

_Nomasaki nodded._

_"Y-Yes, I have." She answered, shyly._

_Holding the earth scroll tightly against her chest._

_"I heard you advancing and thought you were an enemy." Gaara said. "I have no intention of harming you."_

_Nomasaki nodded._

_"Listen," Gaara started._

_Curiously, Nomasaki looked on._

_"If we meet again in this test, I have no choice but to attack you." Gaara informed her._

_Narrowing his eyes at her._

_Sternly._

_Nomasaki's eyes widened._

_"Gaara-kun . . ." She whispered._

_Somewhat frightened._

_She couldn't even imagine battling against him._

_He was her friend._

_The one person she cared for most._

_Would he really attack her with the intention to kill?_

_To pass the exams, he probably would._

_If he had no other choice._

_Because she knew she would do the same._

_But this was her first time taking the exams._

_She was a rookie._

_If she didn't pass, she could always take the exams next year._

_She really didn't mind if she passed or failed._

_Just as long as she got out of them alive._

_"This time, I'll let you go." Gaara said._

_Turning away from her._

_"On a whim . . ."_

_Nomasaki's eyes grew worried._

_"In this test, even our comrades are enemies." Gaara explained. "This exam is trying to test our strengths by forcing us against our own villages. I have taken this exam once and failed. This time, I won't."_

_Before walking away, he turned back towards her._

_His expression calm._

_"You're a rookie genin, Nomasaki. An easy target." He spoke. "You should watch your back. It's dangerous . . ."_

_His turquoise eyes narrowed._

_"If you're too naïve, they will kill you." He warned. "They won't hesitate to take your life."_

_Nervously, Nomasaki nodded._

_She gulped._

_"I-I understand . . ." She replied, quietly._

_After hearing her reply, Gaara started back for the forest shadow._

_"I'll see you at the tower." He said._

_Before disappearing with his sand._

_And he was gone._

_Next time Nomasaki saw him, would be in combat._

_Which she was not ready for . . ._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Preliminary Round

* * *

_Team Suzoku made it to the tower in only forty-two hours._

_They were the fifth squad to finish the second test . . ._

_Overall, there were eight teams left._

_Twenty-four candidates still standing._

_Because of the large number of genin passing the second test, there had to be a preliminary round._

* * *

_Meiyumi was chosen for the third fight._

_In only a matter of minutes, she defeated her opponent._

_Meiyumi was not someone to be taken lightly in combat, despite being a medical-ninja._

_She had been training under Granny Chiyo for almost three years._

_That probably explained it._

* * *

_There were some Konoha ninja taking the preliminary test as well._

_Two members of Team Asuma, all of Team Kurenai, and the lone member from Team Kakashi._

_And coincidently, they all passed._

_Kankuro passed as well, and so did Temari._

_The only ones who did not yet fight were Gaara, Nomasaki, Torizo, and the lone Cloud ninja whose squad was already beaten._

* * *

_"Heh! I hope I get the chance to fight soon." Torizo chuckled. "This is taking forever!"_

_"Torizo, settle down!" Meiyumi groaned. "This is serious business!"_

_"Serious?" Torizo raised a brow._

_He grinned, and flexed his arm in eagerness._

_"I don't care, I just wanna fight! I don't care who my opponent is! I'm gonna-"_

_The leader-board started generating the names._

_Then suddenly, it spat out two._

_Meiyumi and Nomasaki both froze._

_"Hey," Torizo asked, nervously. "What's . . . ?"_

_Then, as he turned, he saw it._

_His eyes widened._

_Shocked._

_Torizo vs. Gaara._

_Horrified, Nomasaki and Meiyumi looked on into the small arena._

_"Oh no!" Nomasaki whispered._

_Terrified._

_She didn't want them to battle each other._

_She didn't want to see them get hurt._

_Or become enemies._

_She wanted to cheer them both on, but she knew she couldn't._

_All she could do was watch._

* * *

_Gaara and Torizo stood across from each other in the arena._

_Exchanging glances._

_Torizo gulped._

_Preparing himself._

_"All right," The proctor started. "When you're ready."_

_He swung his arm between them._

_"Begin!"_

_Then got out of the way._

_"You can do it, Torizo!" Meiyumi shouted. "Go get 'em! Yeah!"_

_Gaara stood quietly._

_Not moving a muscle._

_Torizo glared at him._

_Darkly._

_"You . . ." He growled. "The monster of our village. I don't know what Nomasaki sees in you, but she shouldn't be around a freak like you! You might kill her for all we know!"_

_His glare narrowed._

_"So just stay away from her! Bastard!"_

_He formed a hand-sign._

_"Yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

_Suddenly, an aura of chakra surrounded him._

_In a flash, he swept by Gaara._

_Merely scraping against the sand that shielded him._

_Keenly, Gaara countered with his sand._

_In turn, Torizo dodged._

_In extreme speed._

* * *

_The whole fight was intense._

_But in the end, Gaara won._

_A result of Torizo's ego getting the better of himself._

* * *

_"Torizo!" Meiyumi cried. "Torizo! Are you okay?!"_

_Torizo moaned._

_Laying on the stretcher like a dead monkey._

_"Uh . . ." He winced. "I've seen better days . . ."_

_Even though his opponent was quite strong, Gaara went fairly easy on him._

_As far as injuring his opponents go._

_Torizo only had two cracked ribs and a broken arm._

_Did he go easy on him because he was Nomasaki's teammate?_

_No one was quite sure._

* * *

_The last fight was Nomasaki vs. the Cloud ninja._

_He was tall and brawny._

_Scary to her because of his size._

_"Begin!" The proctor announced._

_"You're making me fight a little girl? You've gotta be kidding me . . ." The Cloud ninja smirked._

* * *

_"Go, Nomasaki!" Meiyumi cheered. "You can do it!"_

_Standing beside his student, Suzoku watched._

-Nomasaki always was nervous to fight others . . .-_ He thought. _-Will she finally be able to this time? I wonder . . .-

* * *

_Intently, Gaara watched Nomasaki in the arena with her opponent._

_Carefully._

_Wondering what she would do._

* * *

_Quickly, the Cloud ninja formed many fast hand-signs._

_"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" He announced._

_Suddenly, and inferno of flame escaped his mouth._

_Heading directly towards where Nomasaki stood._

_Nomasaki wasn't moving._

_Meiyumi watched in shook as the flames were shot towards her._

_"N-Nomasaki!" She yelled. "Move!"_

_The flames crashed in the earth where Nomasaki was standing._

_Shocking all who watched._

_The cloud ninja grinned._

_"Easy." He chuckled._

_Suddenly, he sensed movement in the flame._

_"Eh?"_

_Out of the smoke dashed a wolf with snow-white fur and light purple eyes._

_Nomasaki's wolf-form._

_She dodged the blast, but just barely._

_With only minor burns on her limbs._

_With a smirk, the Cloud ninja looked at the wolf before him._

_"Heh." He grinned. "So I'm fighting a wolf, then."_

_The wolf snarled at him from afar._

_Ready to strike . . ._


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I Will Be Strong

* * *

_"The victor of this match is," The proctor announced. "Yamamori Nomasaki!"_

_Team Suzoku went silent._

_As did everyone else._

_To everyone's surprise, the little wolf girl won against her huge brawny opponent._

_Just barely, too._

_Nomasaki fought hard and strong._

_It was strongest she ever was before._

_She had finally emerged as a ninja in her own right._

_And was no longer afraid to fight in battle._

_Or use her Kekkei Genkai._

_Panting, she stood in the small arena._

_With small trickles of blood coming from the edge of her mouth and revealed fangs._

_There were scratches and reddened burns all over her body, and small tears along the edge of her white kimono._

_She used nearly every last bit of her chakra._

_Laying in the center of the arena was the defeated Cloud ninja._

_Knocked out._

_There were no signs of him getting up any time soon._

_This battle was definitely over._

* * *

_"YEAH!" Meiyumi cheered. "Way to go, Nomasaki!"_

_Suzoku smiled at his student from the bleachers._

_-_So she had it in her after all . . .- _He thought._ –Amazing . . . She's finally come out of her shell . . .-

* * *

_Temari smirked._

_"So Nomasaki won, huh?" She said._

_Kankuro nodded._

_"Yeah." He replied._

_Without saying a word, Gaara watched Nomasaki from above._

_Gazing at her with intent light turquoise eyes._

_Glad that she won._

_And that she didn't get hurt._

_Or killed._

_He was relived._

* * *

_Weakly, Nomasaki smiled to herself._

_"I . . ." She laughed a little._

_Quietly._

_"I-I did it . . . I won!"_

* * *

_That following month was the Chunin Exam Finals._

_As usual, they were hosted in Konoha._

_Meiyumi and Nomasaki were both promoted to Chunin that year._

_With Torizo soon following the year after . . ._

* * *

_Two years later . . ._

_"I'm so proud of you all." Suzoku smiled. "It's been more than almost two years ago since I became your sensei, and now you're all grown up!"_

_Happily and honored, Torizo, Meiyumi, and Nomasaki stood before their sensei out by the village stone wall._

_This was a sad, but joyous occasion for both the students and sensei._

_Suzoku smirked, and lowered his head._

_"Congratulations, you three." He said. "From this day forward, you are now jonin-level ninja."_

_He looked back to his students._

_"We will now be equals." He continued. "And maybe someday, you'll all take on students of your own."_

_He chuckled._

_"I wish you all the best in whatever you decide to do as shinobi." He finished._

_The students smiled at their sensei._

_Even though they were now equal shinobi, they would always know him as their sensei._

_No matter how much time passed . . ._

* * *

_Not long afterwards, Torizo joined the ranks of Sunagakure's ANBU._

_Meiyumi became a member of the village's medical corps._

_And when Gaara was appointed as the Fifth Kazekage, Nomasaki took her place as his assistant._

_By his request . . ._

* * *

_In the council's room in the Kazekage's mansion, the entire council stood before Gaara, his siblings, and Nomasaki._

_Calmly._

_With warm expressions._

_"Gaara of the Sand . . ." The council elder started. "By order of the Land of Wind's council and Sunagakure no Sato, you are hereby promoted as the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure."_

_Closing his eyes, Gaara nodded._

_In agreement._

_He bowed to the elder._

_"You now carry the weight of the village on your shoulders." The elder said._

_Gaara raised himself from his bow._

_Looking at the elderly council member with a small but visible smile on his pale features._

_"Thank you, I understand . . ." He spoke._

_"Kazekage-sama," A council member started. "As a first order of business, we will assign you your own personal assistant to assist you with the duties of the village. We will start searching immediately."_

_"That won't be necessary." Gaara replied._

_He looked behind himself._

_"Nomasaki," He spoke to her._

_Somewhat surprised, Nomasaki looked to him._

_"I would like you to fill that position." Gaara said._

_Nomasaki's lilac eyes widened._

_"M-Me?" She stuttered._

_"Yes." Gaara nodded._

_Expressionlessly._

_"There's no one else that I would rather be my assistant than you."_

_A tint of pink appeared on Nomasaki's cheeks._

_His words made her blush._

_"U-Um, a-a-are you sure?" She questioned, nervously. "I-I mean, I don't really know anything about ruling over villages or even helping someone rule one for that matter!"_

_"You can do it." Gaara told her. "I know you can."_

_"Gaara-kun," Nomasaki murmured, shyly._

_"Is this what you want, Gaara-sama?" The council member asked._

_Gaara turned back to the council._

_"Yes, I'm sure of it." He nodded._

_"Very well." The council member nodded._

_Turning to Nomasaki._

_"Nomasaki, what say you in the matter?" He asked her._

_Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath._

_When she opened them, her eyes were calm._

_"I'll do it." She nodded._

_With a small soft smile._

_"You have my word."_

_"Very well." The council member agreed. "For now own, you will be Kazekage-sama's assistant."_

* * *

Looking at the orange sunset ahead of her, Nomasaki smiled.

Gently.

Standing on the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion.

It was almost evening in the village . . .


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Declaration of War

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

At the Five Kage summit in the Land of Iron . . .

* * *

"Very well . . ." Madara sighed. "In that case, I hereby declare . . ."

In a menacing tone.

". . . the Fourth Shinobi World War"

The Five Kages and their bodyguards stood frozen with eyes wide.

Shocked.

"The Forth Shinobi World War?!" The Tsuchikage stammered. "Are you serious?!"

"I\m not fool enough to say a thing like this in jest." Madara said.

His tone calm and controlled.

It was terrifying.

"Next time we meet, it will be on the battleground."

Before their very eyes, Madara disappeared.

Gone without a single trace.

Oonoki's teeth clenched.

"Dear me . . ." He said. "What now?"

"We must form a shinobi alliance." Gaara answered.

Turning to the elderly kage.

"There is no other way to oppose the power of the seven tailed-beasts."

Mei nodded.

"I recall you were against the idea, Raikage-sama?" She spoke, turning to A.

"It seems no harm has come to my brother," A replied. "But I refuse to allow the Akatsuki to have their way with us any longer."

He turned to the other kages.

"We form a shinobi alliance and settle this as quickly as possible!"

"What of Konoha?" Oonoki asked. "The Hokage has fled the scene."

"The dark rumours surrounding Danzo are too great . . ." A spoke. "After what he did at this summit, he's lost all our trust!"

He grit his teeth.

"And if the Konoha shinobi learn of what happened here, his position in the village will become strained. He will not last long!"

Gaara looked at the Raikage.

With calm light turquoise eyes.

"I will pass on the news of the shinobi alliance to a Konoha shinobi who I trust." He explained.

"And who will that be?" A questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan." Gaara spoke.

In confidence.

"The son of the White Fang?" Oonoki asked.

A slight smirk shown on his aged face.

After remembering Kakashi, A faced the other kage.

With serious eyes.

"Very well." He nodded. "He seems more trustworthy than Danzo, at least."

* * *

They selected the Raikage as the leader of the alliance.

And with that being said, the Shinobi Allied-Forces was formed.

With war just around the corner . . .

It was unavoidable . . .


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Stay

* * *

Two days later . . .

Gaara and his siblings returned to the village.

With sombre news.

The news of war . . .

* * *

"A . . ." Nomasaki stammered. "A-A war?!"

In the Kazekage's office that night, it was just her and Gaara.

Only the two of them.

"We have no choice." Gaara explained. "The Akatsuki won't rest until they have the eight tails and nine tails jinchuriki in their possession."

Nomasaki fell to her knees.

In shock.

Horrified.

"This is the only way to stop them." Gaara said, quietly.

Nomasaki's hands clenched on her lap.

Holding her head down.

"How awful . . ." She shuddered.

Her soft voice quivering.

"After seeing my own village destroyed, I hoped that I would never see anything as devastating as that ever again . . . but this . . . this is a full-out war!"

She trembled.

"H-How horrible . . ."

Gaara's light turquoise eyes held sorrow from her words.

He closed them, and grit his teeth.

"I know, but it's the only way." He spoke. "This is the decision the five Kage made in the Land of Iron. It's the only way to stop the Akatsuki, and defeat them."

Nomasaki's head snapped back up.

Her eyes widened.

"Then that means . . . !" She realised.

She turned to him with a frightened look in her lilac eyes.

"We're all going out to fight . . . You're going out to fight!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed in guilt.

Adverting her gaze, he looked down at the floor beneath him.

"Gaara-kun, please!" Nomasaki pleaded, holding back tears. "Don't!"

She stood up on her feet.

Her eyes trying desperately to conceal her deep worry and sorrow.

"You shouldn't have to fight, you're the Kazekage! Our leader!" She cried.

Her fangs beginning to appear in her mouth.

"The leader is supposed to protect the people, not die along with them!"

Her lilac eyes watered.

"If you go out there, you're going to die! Gaara-kun, please, I-"

"You think I don't know what I'm doing?!" Gaara shot back, bitterly.

As cold and sharp as ice.

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Her emotions pierced by the sharp tone.

She stood before him, in silence.

After seeing her reaction, Gaara turned away from her with sad empty eyes.

"I'm the Kazekage . . . it's my duty." He replied, quietly. "I have to do this, whether I like it or not . . ."

His eyes closed halfway.

". . . and if I die in battle, it's just how it was meant to be."

Holding her hands into her chest, Nomasaki held her head down.

Sadly.

"Gaara-kun, please . . ." She whispered. "Don't talk like that . . ."

Her voice quiet.

"Just . . . stop . . ."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please," She pleaded, holding back sobs. "Don't go . . ."

"What's done is done." Gaara said.

His tone emotionless.

"I'm going to fight to protect my people. That's just the way it is."

Nomasaki bit her lip.

"Then . . ." She started.

Her fists clenched.

"Then I'm going, too!"

"No." Gaara objected.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Nomasaki questioned, surprised. "I'm a jonin-level kunoichi! Your assistant!"

Her head lowered as she clenched her revealed fangs.

"Ever since I've become a jonin, whenever there was a crisis I could never do anything to stop it! When you were captured by the Akatsuki I could only do nothing but sit around and wait . . . but this time, surely I'll able to do something of worth!"

She looked into his eyes.

With a determined glance.

A glance Gaara rarely ever seen.

"I can do this! I can fight! But why don't you want me to?"

Gaara looked at her with a calm expression.

"Nomasaki, you're a very talented kunoichi." He spoke. "You are strong in body and in spirit. It's just . . ."

He looked away to the side.

His eyes closed halfway.

In sadness.

"Just?" Nomasaki asked, quietly. "Just what?"

Gaara looked into her deep lilac eyes.

With an intent stare.

His eyes almost pleading.

". . . I don't want to lose you." He confessed.

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Surprised.

"Gaara-kun," Nomasaki spoke, softly. "You . . .-"

"Hey, Gaara,"

When they turned to the open door, Kankuro was seen.

Standing in the doorway.

"The council needs a word with you before we leave for the Allied Shinobi Forces." Kankuro said.

"I'll be right there." Gaara nodded.

And then joined his older brother.

Leaving the room.

Nomasaki held her hands into her chest.

Holding in her tears with all her might.

-. . .You do care . . .- She thought, gratefully.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tanuki's Goodbye

* * *

Below, the crowds cheered.

Praising his words.

The words of the commander.

"Yeah!"

"You got it, Gaara-sama!"

"Hoorah, Kazekage-sama!"

* * *

A determined look appeared in Gaara's light turquoise eyes.

"Everyone who's with me," He announced. "Let's go!"

After giving his speech to his army of shinobi, the crowd cheered.

This will be the war to end all wars.

This was their last hope for peace.

* * *

Before leaving, Gaara walked over to Nomasaki.

She stood far from him when he gave his speech.

With protective eyes, he gazed at her.

"Nomasaki, if anything happens to me, I want you to take over leadership of the village." He said.

Surprised, Nomasaki looked up to him.

"Sunagakure needs a strong and wise ruler who'll protect the people. You're a strong kunoichi, Nomasaki. You're my equal, and the only one I can trust with this . . ." Gaara told her, sternly.

Sadly, Nomasaki looked down.

Her lilac eyes glistening with forming tears.

"G-Gaara-kun . . . Please . . . Don't talk like that . . ." She pleaded, quietly. "Nothing is going to happen to you . . . So please . . . Stop . . ."

Gaara looked to his side.

His light turquoise eyes narrowed.

"Just in case . . . I need you to promise me that you'll take care of the village." He spoke.

With tear-filled eyes, Nomasaki looked up to him.

"B-But Gaara-kun, I-"

Suddenly, Gaara grabbed her by the shoulders.

Gently, he kissed her forehead.

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

She blushed.

Deeply, Gaara gazed into her lilac eyes.

"Please . . . Promise me that . . ." He pleaded, quietly.

Holding back her tears, she nodded.

Gaara held her close in his arms.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Gently, Nomasaki hugged him back, burying her face into his chest.

She didn't want him to leave.

She wanted to stay in his warm embrace.

She wanted him to stay.

But she knew it was for the best.

The army needed him.

He had to go.

A Sand ninja walked towards them.

"Kazekage-sama, it's time." He informed them.

Gaara turned to him, and nodded.

"Very well." He replied.

He turned back to Nomasaki.

With a protective gaze.

"Nomasaki, stay here." He commanded. "I've got this."

With tear-glistening eyes, Nomasaki looked up to him.

"Please . . . Be careful, Gaara-kun . . ." She pleaded. "Please . . . Come back . . ."

Gently, Gaara placed his hand on the side of her ivory face.

Softly stroking her cheek.

"I will." He pledged. "I promise you . . ."

Softly, Nomasaki smiled up at him.

Relieved.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"I'm coming." Gaara said, turning to him.

Slowly, his hand slipped away from her.

He walked away.

Ready to lead his army.

For a moment, he paused.

"Nomasaki," He started.

Shyly, and with sad eyes, Nomasaki looked up to him.

"I love you." Gaara said, not turning to her.

He walked away.

Nomasaki's eyes greatly widened.

Did he just say that?

Or was she imaging things?

She couldn't tell.

The crowd below was too loud, and the sun was blinding.

Without even realizing it, she started blushing.

The words caressed her ears.

With worried and sad eyes, she watched him disappear as he walked away into the distance.

He was gone to lead his army . . .

Patiently, she stayed at the Allied Forces headquarters . . .

Awaiting his return . . .


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Wolf's Choice

* * *

Silently, Nomasaki stood.

Alone.

Looking out the window in the Allied Forces headquarters.

At the tents and many ninja below.

There was a sombre look to the expression on her face.

She felt guilty.

She knew she should help fight for the village in the war, but she was ordered by Gaara to stay behind.

He didn't want her to come fight.

He was worried for her.

He didn't want to see her get hurt.

Or worse.

Die before his very eyes.

A part of her wanted to listen to him and stay, but the other part knew she could not just stand around and do nothing!

Lives were at stake.

Many lives, for that matter.

Most of the jonin from Sunagakure were gone off to fight.

So why shouldn't she?

She was a very skilled shinobi.

One of the village's strongest kunoichi.

She knew she had to do something.

She bit her lip with her hidden fangs.

Worried deeply for Gaara's safety.

He was the strongest ninja in the entire village.

He was Kazekage, after all.

But she knew that in the war, anything could happen.

And she knew that there were going to be many foes just as strong as him.

Or maybe even stronger.

She hoped she would see him return home once the war was all over.

But she couldn't just sit around waiting.

She had to help him.

She had to fight.

To protect him.

And to protect her home.

Sunagakure.

She would be fighting for both.

It was decided.

She was going to the battlefield.

To fight for Gaara.

Sunagakure.

Hanone.

Her mother . . .

Her long forgotten village in the mountains . . .

And to prove herself.

That was her choice.

Wolf's choice.

* * *

After tying an allied forces headband around her forehead, she returned to the room.

Leaving behind a note for the ones who were watching her.

"Forgive me, Gaara-kun." She whispered.

And then, she left.

Alone.

And in secret.

* * *

As she was running swiftly down the street of tents, Hanone dashed along beside her.

"Nomasaki-san," He started.

"We're going to fight." Nomasaki answered.

Her voice sounded much different than it usually did.

It wasn't as soft or timid.

It held onto courage.

Without any fear.

And instead of a shy innocent glace, her lilac eyes held determination.

A strong will.

To protect those she loved.

She was no longer the shy quiet girl who was just the Kazekage's assistant.

She was now the brave strong-willed kunoichi who fought alongside the Fifth Kazekage.

Her true character had emerged.

"I want to protect them," She spoke.

Her eyes fixed on the horizon.

"With all my strength . . . and to help my fellow shinobi end this war against the Akatsuki!"

Hanone grinned for a moment.

Revealing his jagged fangs.

"Very well." He acknowledged.

In swift movements, Nomasaki leapt onto Hanone's back.

Within seconds, they passed by the forest's edge.

Into the oncoming battlefield.

They were on their way . . .


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Battlefield

* * *

The war dragged on . . .

* * *

Gaara had just defeated his father.

The Forth Kazekage.

Who was brought back to life with Edo Tensei.

And had him sealed away forever.

Gaara now knew the truth of his mother.

Karura.

She truly did love him after all.

She was the spirit of his sand.

Protecting him for all those years.

It truly was his mother's will.

And still was.

Everything seemed a lot clearer to him now.

He felt lighter.

As if a large burden was suddenly lifted up from upon his chest.

* * *

He now faced the battlefield with a different outlook on things.

As his tearstained turquoise eyes seen the approaching enemies, he quickly turned.

Using his sand to cast them off and protect his comrades who stood on the battlefield's ground.

He knew there was still a lot more fighting and bloodshed yet to come.

It wouldn't end for a while.

After all, this was war.

* * *

More enemies attacked the troops.

Just before Gaara could attack the next few enemies with his sand, a large white flash appeared in front of him.

Lunging out at the enemies with fangs and claws.

Viciously and without any mercy.

It was Hanone.

"Gaara-kun, we've come to help!"

Gaara's eyes widened.

He knew the soft voice well.

How was it possible?

When he looked to his side, he saw Nomasaki.

Her black-bladed sword drawn out.

Readied at her side.

With the allied shinobi forces headband around her forehead.

She came to fight with him.

For their village.

And for their world.

But against his wishes, she disobeyed him.

"N-Nomasaki! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay!" Gaara yelled.

He wasn't happy to see her.

He didn't want her there at all.

He didn't want her to get hurt.

"I am sorry, but . . ." Nomasaki started.

Her eyes closed.

Moments later, they opened.

Full of bravery and courage.

"I just had to. I wish to do my part and help you put an end to this war. Please forgive me, but this is something that I must do . . ."

Gritting his teeth, Gaara turned away from her.

Worried.

But he knew there wasn't anything he could do to make her go back home.

And there was definitely no use in arguing either.

He surrendered.

"Fine . . ." He agreed.

With serious eyes, he turned to her.

"Just stay close to me and do as I say."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Understood!" She agreed.

Then, she closed her eyes in complete calmness.

Weaving many hand-signs in rapid speed.

"Wolf Style! Wolf God's Embodiment!"

That moment, a great force of energy surrounded her.

A strong invisible aura of chakra.

Before Gaara's very eyes, Nomasaki's long blonde hair turned snow-white.

The same color as her fur when in wolf-form.

The tips of her strands of hair were tinted with crimson

Then, a pair of wolf wars emerged from the top of her head.

As well as a small tail from the back of her blue knee-high kimono.

And her fanged canine teeth were visible on her face.

When she opened her eyes, the irises were slit.

Like a beast's.

A wolf's eyes.

Lastly, streams of red markings appeared on her body.

Like inscriptions.

"Nomasaki," Gaara said. "That jutsu,-"

"I know." Nomasaki answered.

Slightly surprised by her sudden change in attitude, Gaara turned to her.

Nomasaki looked out at the battlefield in front of her.

Her lilac eyes closed halfway.

"But . . ." She began. "I want to do everything I can to help you put and end to this war. Even if it means using this jutsu . . ."

Gaara didn't speak.

He knew she meant what she said.

"I . . . want to help you in any way I can." Nomasaki finished, quietly.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

End

* * *

"I am protecting my village in the name of my clan." Nomasaki exclaimed, as her enhanced chakra began to flow through the blade she readied before her. "I am doing my part as a shinobi of the mountains, and of the sand."

And with that, she sprung into battle.

Cutting down hoards of enemies left and right.

With both her sword skills and her wind release abilities.

The jutsu she was using gave her great power and strength.

Her speed enhanced immensely.

As well as her stamina and taijutsu.

However, the jutsu had its Achilles' Heel.

Its recoil.

* * *

Keeping a very close watch, Gaara fought off enemies nearby.

Using his sand in effortless ferocity.

"Nomasaki!" He yelled, as he could see enemies approaching from behind her.

In one quick motion, Nomasaki dodged the attack.

Mid-air she formed several hand signs.

"Wind style! Pressure palm!"

An immense force of wind swirled and shot towards the numerous black Zetsu.

Destroying everything in its path.

After defeating the oncoming enemies, Gaara turned to where Nomasaki was at.

She threw her blade into the air, kicked an enemy, then reclaimed her katana and swung it towards the hoard using her Kekkei Genkai's energy.

* * *

After several moments of combat, the recoil engaged.

Suddenly, her power-granting jutsu dissipated.

With her hair returning to golden blonde and the red marks and wolf traits receding.

A tremor shot through her.

Wide-eyed, Nomasaki collapsed to her knees.

Panting and coughing up blood.

_-The jutsu ended sooner than I anticipated… This isn't good… Not now..!-_ She thought, weakly.

* * *

Seeing enemies fastly approaching, Gaara's eyes widened.

_–Damn it..!-_ He thought.

* * *

Within seconds, he was before her.

Guarding her.

With an enormous shield of sand protecting them.

"Nomasaki," He started. "Are you alright?"

Panting quietly, Nomasaki clenched her fists in the sand.

Trembling.

"I… I will be." She replied, panting. "Half of my chakra was drained… for that jutsu… Also,-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed through her left leg.

Whimpering, she grasped it.

Tightly.

"The toll it puts on the user's body… the Wolf God shows no mercy…"

"Will you be able to fight?" Gaara asked, with a concerned look.

With the pain disappearing, Nomasaki nodded as her reply.

She looked down, in a somber stare.

"I… I must be able to do something more…" She spoke, quietly. "To protect everyone…"

Turning to her, Gaara remained silent.

Nomasaki's grasp on the sand grew tighter.

"I'm a jonin… The Kazekage's assistant… but yet," Her fanged teeth clenched.

Frustrated.

"I'm still so weak…"

"You're not weak." Gaara spoke, without hesitation.

Surprised, Nomasaki looked up to meet his gaze.

"You became a jonin for a reason, Nomasaki." Gaara explained. "You are one of the most powerful kunoichi Sunagakure has ever known. You have done a lot to protect the village… even going as far as to fight in this war. You are far from weak. You are strong in both body and spirit. Remember that."

"Gaara-kun…" Nomasaki murmured.

With glistening lilac eyes.

"That's right…" She said, looking down. "I came here to protect the village, the ones most important to me, and…"

Gaara turned to her.

Looking at him without her usual nervousness, a faint smile became visible on her face.

"…I came here to protect you."

Suddenly, the sand shield concealing them from the outside began to tremble.

Piece by piece slowing trailing off in streams.

Moving slightly closer to her, Gaara observed the crumbling shield.

"Nomasaki," He began. "I know this isn't the time or place for this… but I may never have the chance to tell you if this war doesn't end the way we have planned."

His words caught her by surprise.

"Nomasaki," He continued. "I love you. And that's why I'm protecting you."

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

He felt the same way that she felt about him.

"Gaara-kun," She spoke. "I love you, too."

Looking down, she gently smiled.

"You helped me learn to accept myself for who I was, whether I was human or wolf…" She proclaimed. "You were always there… protecting me… no matter what. It's because of you that I was able to succeed in becoming the shinobi that I am today. You saved me, and I can't express enough how grateful I am to you… for everything."

The shield's tremors got louder and more violent.

"Gaara-kun, I love you so much that I-"

Before she could finish, his lips were touching hers.

Very softly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Nomasaki kissed him in return.

Sharing his affections.

Gaara kissed her a second time, passionately.

Cradling her face with his palms.

Scared for the outcome of the war, Nomasaki returned his action as gentle as could be.

She then held him very close and rested her head on his chest.

Trying very hard to prevent her tears from escaping.

"This is going to be the end… isn't it..?" She whispered.

"Not if we let it be the end." Gaara replied, keeping close watch on the frail shield.

He gazed at her with a stern expression.

"I'm going to do everything I can in my power as the Kazekage to stop this war." He explained. "Nomasaki, I need you and Hanone-sama to assist with the Fifth Division. The other Kage and myself got this."

Nomasaki nodded.

Without hesitation.

As he could sense enemies building up on the outside walls, Gaara readied himself.

"Stay close." He commanded.

With the swift motion of his hand, the sand shield's remaining segments shot out towards the foes.

Knocking them away.

Quickly, Hanone appeared before them.

"Nomasaki-san!"

Nomasaki turned.

"Hanone!"

Surprised to see her companion unharmed.

Climbing up on her summoning wolf, Gaara approached her one final time.

"We'll meet again at the end of this war." He proclaimed.

A calm expression on his face of pale.

"I promise."

Nodding, Nomasaki accepted his words.

Once Gaara left to fight alongside the Kage, Nomasaki leaned down towards Hanone's ear.

"The Fifth Division," She spoke. "We must help them."

"Understood!" The beast gnarled.

And with that the wolf and the kunoichi left the sand battlefield…

To aid the Fifth Division…


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Father

* * *

"Hanone," Nomasaki began. "Can you sense them?"

Hanone flared his nostrils while he darted through the barren landscape.

"Yes," He growled. "A few close by… More farther ahead."

Nomasaki looked ahead with narrowed eyes that held determination.

She knew there would be a lot of fighting for her in the near future.

And she was prepared for it.

"The large mass of chakra…" She said. "That must be the Fifth Division. Another four kilometers from our position."

Suddenly, an aura passed through her.

"There,"

In the blink of an eye, she leapt from Hanone's back and withdrew her katana.

Slicing the enemy in half.

More began to appear as if from nowhere.

"Hanone," Nomasaki said. "Take out as many as you wish."

The large wolf showed its pearl white fangs.

"My pleasure!" It gnarled.

Violently, he burst through the onslaught of Black Zetsu.

Leaving Nomasaki's cover.

* * *

The black Zetsu were spawning everywhere.

Switching from wolf to human, Nomasaki cut down as many of them as she could.

Her body was still recovering from her trump card jutsu.

Weak from the exhaustion of her chakra.

And the after-affects the jutsu gave her.

* * *

After taking out the last one of her end, another Zetsu spawned in her blindspot.

Just when she was halfway through weaving hand signs, a sharp pain jolted her shoulder and leg.

She flinched.

_-Damn it..! Not again..!-_

* * *

Before the Zetsu could strike, a figure appeared.

As if from nowhere.

Slicing the Zetsu multiple times before it crumbled to the ground to nothing.

Bewildered, she paused.

"How…?"

As he put away his bladed weapon, the man stood up.

His back facing her.

The man had fading orange hair, and wore the standard flak jacket and uniform for all chunin-and-above shinobi.

His speed impressed her.

It was even greater than her own, if not the same.

As well as his sword-wielding skills.

Who was this person?

"Entering the battlefield alone is dangerous." The man spoke to her. "Are you hurt?"

Nomasaki shook her head.

When the man turned towards her, something jolted in her memory.

He looked strikingly familiar to her, but she did not know why.

Have they met before?

She could not remember.

He was a Sand ninja, judging by his forehead protector.

Has she seen him within the village?

The man stared at her, wide-eyed.

"It… It can't be…" He stammered. "Mikomi-san?"

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Greatly surprised.

But then, her expression saddened.

She shook her head, looking down.

"No." She answered. "I am her daughter, Yamamori Nomasaki."

The man's expression was shocked.

Speechless.

"I…" He started. "I think I recognize you now. Your Kazekage-sama's assistant, aren't you? The one not from Suna."

"Who are you?" Nomasaki questioned him. "How do you know of my mother and myself?"

The man stepped forward.

"I am Samamoto Kyo." He began. "I am your father, Nomasaki-san."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes widened.

She could not believe it.

At long last, she had finally met her father.

Her father.

The man who had abandoned her and her mother.

The father she never knew.

The Sand ninja.

"Speaking of Mikomi-san," Kyo continued. "Where is your mother? Is she here as well?"

From hearing his question, Nomasaki's widened expression of shock turned into an expression of somber contempt.

"I'm afraid you're seven years too late..." She replied. "She has passed away."

"I see…" Kyo said, quietly.

"'Father', if that's what you want me to call you…" Nomasaki uttered, her fanged teeth beginning to show.

Kyo watched, intently.

"Why…?" Nomasaki began, quietly. "Why…?"

Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Why did you abandon us?!"

Kyo was surprised by his daughter's sudden questioning.

Caught off-guard.

"Why would you abandon your own wife and child?!" Nomasaki yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Mother spent the last years of her life… in sickness… waiting for you! She died of a broken heart! All because you thought we were monsters! How dare you approach me now without guilt! It's your fault she's dead!"

Tears dropped to the ground beneath her.

One by one.

"Part of the reason why… I… became a shinobi was so I could understand you in some way… but what you have done to us," She sobbed.

She glared at him.

Her lilac eyes tearstained.

Rage in her once gentle eyes.

"…cannot be forgiven!"

Suddenly, she withdrew her blade and attacked him.

Kyo didn't move.

His gaze adverting hers in a somber nature.

* * *

Nomasaki's sword was inches away from striking him.

The blade quivered in her grasp while her sobs broke through.

Frustrated she gave in to her sadness and her rage.

In surrender.

Dropping her sword as she stepped back.

"Forgive me…" She sobbed, silently.

Her body trembled.

Overcome with her despair and anger.

"I am sorry, Nomasaki-san." Kyo spoke. "But no matter how many times I say it, it can't bring your mother back… Can it?"

Nomasaki remained silent.

"I never thought once, not even for a second, that you and your mother were monsters." He explained. "That's not why I left Yamagakure."

Gaining her attention, Nomasaki listened.

Kyo looked towards the horizon. "The truth is…"

"Not long after you were born, the Third Shinobi World War had ended. It was because of that war that I was stationed in Yamagakure." He began. "But… once the conflict was over, we were ordered to return back to Sunagakure. Our village was experiencing cuts, and tensions with other neighboring villages were at an all-time high…"

His brown eyes saddened.

"I stayed in Yamagakure for as long as I could, that is… until they found out I didn't return." He continued. "They threatened to classify me as a rogue ninja if I did not return back to Sunagakure. I didn't want to put you or your mother in danger, so I… I left."

Nomasaki was speechless.

Appalled by his truth.

"I can't tell you how bad I wish I could've seen you grow up, stayed with your mother for her final days, and I regret not spending that valuable time with you. I'm sorry…"

To his surprise, Nomasaki hugged him.

Gently.

"Father…" She said, quietly. "You are here now."

Tears streaming from her closed eyes.

Kyo smiled, hugging his daughter in return.

The last time he held her was when she was an infant.

He wanted to weep…

For the time he had lost…


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Against Edo Tensei

* * *

"So you're a jonin, and the assistant to Kazekage-sama?" Kyo smirked. "Ironic, considering we're both Sand ninja. Why did you leave Yamagakure?"

Nomasaki's eyes strayed to the side, narrowed.

Sadly.

"The entire village was destroyed by a hoard of bandits five years ago…" She replied. "Hanone and I fled, but we're unsure of any other survivors."

"I see." Kyo nodded. "And Hanone is-?"

Suddenly, a growling white flash separated the two.

"Get away from her!" The large wolf growled. "Bastard!"

Threateningly.

"And you dare show your face to me?! Samamoto Kyo?!"

Nomasaki appeared before the beast.

"Hanone! Stop!" She ordered. "It's alright."

Begrudgingly, the wolf halted its offensive.

Dismayed, but obedient.

_-So he hasn't changed a bit…- _Kyo thought, laughing to himself.

Relieved.

_-At least I know Nomasaki-san was in good hands…-_

Once everything was calmed, Nomasaki turned to him.

"Are you part of the Fifth Division?" She asked, curiously.

Kyo nodded.

"Yes," He answered. "I was just heading back there… before I sensed more of those strange enemies lurking."

* * *

Suddenly, the wind had picked up.

Gusts blew across the barren land before them.

Throwing dust and dirt into the air.

Blocking out the sun form their view.

"What's going on?" Nomasaki questioned, shocked.

Her eyes widened.

In the distance before her, she saw a white wolf.

Watching her.

With stern-like lilac eyes.

She began to shiver.

Fearful.

_-What is happening..?!-_

Kyo had seen it, too.

Hanone looked on with a suspicious glance.

"I don't know if you feel the same way, Nomasaki-san," He started. "But I can't sense any chakra within this being."

"Neither can I…" Nomasaki stammered.

Frightened.

The wolf drew closer.

Closer.

Until, finally…

It transformed.

"I am sorry to meet you again, like this… my daughter…"

Nomasaki's eyes of lilac widened greatly.

Horrified.

Before her stood a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair.

She had gentle lilac eyes and a pale complexion.

Wearing a white and red kimono.

"It..! It… can't be! It's not possible!" Kyo said to himself.

Absolutely shocked.

"Mikomi-san?!"

Mikomi stood before the two Sand ninja and her former wolf.

Resurrected by Edo Tensei.

Nomasaki trembled where she stood.

"M…Mother…" She said, quietly.

Hanone didn't seem impressed.

"The enemy has no force on its own so they resurrect fallen ninja? How disgusting…" He spat through his fangs.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Mikomi spoke, ever so gently. "Hanone-sama."

"Mother…" Nomasaki stammered. "Why resurrect you? I don't understand…"

"I know." Mikomi answered. "The one who summoned me commanded me here… my mind acts freely, but my new body… it does not…"

"Edo Tensei…" Kyo began. "A forbidden jutsu... How dare they use such a technique against us!"

Suddenly, Mikomi's arm began to quiver.

"Forgive me, Nomasaki-san." She spoke.

That moment, her sword was withdrawn.

Ready to attack.

Quickly, Nomasaki blocked with her blade.

As pressure from their two strengths built up, they both distanced themselves on the battlefield.

"It seems as though my summoner is commanding my body to fight…" Mikomi explained. "Please defeat me so I may return to the afterlife."

"The nerve of them..!" Hanone growled.

Seeing her father drawing out his weapon from the corner of her eye, Nomasaki turned back.

"Father, Hanone…" She started. "Please, get back."

Kyo was surprised.

Nomasaki turned away, facing her mother.

"This is a battle between Yamamori!"

And so the battle began…


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Guardian of the Wolf

* * *

Quickly, Nomasaki appeared before Mikomi.

Swinging her black katana.

Covered in her chakra.

Blocking it with her own blade, Mikomi defended against her attacks.

She then grabbed her sword's handle, pulling it apart.

Revealing them to be dual-swords.

After blocking and defending against each other's attacks, Nomasaki weaved hand signs.

"I see you're using what I taught you…" Mikomi stated.

"Wind Style! Violent Funnel!"

Weaving similar signs, Mikomi countered it with the same jutsu.

Their two attacks canceling each other out.

Making a crater on the battlefield.

* * *

Switching back and forth from human to wolf, they fought.

Valiantly.

"Forgive me, but my caster is making me use that jutsu…"

Nomasaki prepared herself.

Weaving the same hand signs.

Once she transformed into the being of Wolf God's Embodiment, she engaged in battle.

Against the one who perfected the technique.

The two Yamamori clashed.

* * *

The battle went on…

After each passing minute, small tears appeared on Mikomi's husk.

While small drops of blood were on Nomasaki's clothes, with cuts on her face.

_-It's too much..!-_ She thought. _–My chakra is weakening… and to think I used this jutsu a second time within one day…-_

Her technique dispelled.

Coughing up more blood then ever, she collapsed to her knees.

She could feel a muscle tearing in her calf.

And her collarbone weakened by the impact of the chakra.

Her body shaking.

Weakened more than ever.

Suddenly, she froze.

She felt a dense chakra behind her.

"No…" She murmured.

* * *

Before she could react, Mikomi struck her with a powerful wind release jutsu.

Striking her back and right shoulder blade.

Blood stained the earth and Nomasaki's kimono.

Screaming in agony, she collapsed.

Mikomi formed a single hand sign.

Tears flowing from her Edo Tensei eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said, quietly. "Summoning jutsu!"

* * *

Suddenly, Hanone was teleported from his place by Kyo.

Beside his past master.

His will changed with that of the Edo Tensei.

"I… can't control myself!" The beast roared. "Nomasaki-san, run!"

Lunging out on Nomasaki, who lay weakened on the battlefield.

His protégée.

And ally.

Barely able to look at her fate, Nomasaki's body quivered.

* * *

_Seven years ago…_

_In Yamagakure…_

_Hanone layed upon the hilltop with a young Nomasaki._

_Looking down at the snow covered village below._

_"Do not be afraid." The wolf spoke. "The Kekkei Genkai of the Yamamori is not something to be feared."_

_"But," Nomasaki asked. "When will it happen? When will I become a wolf?"_

_The sun began to disappear from the mountain's view._

_"When the time is right…" Hanone explained. "Your wolf form will reveal itself to you. It will protect you."_

_The wolf turned to the young girl._

_"…as I protect you. As your guardian and mentor."_

* * *

"Forgive me, Hanone…" Nomasaki wept.

Tears forming in her eyes.

From the sleeve of her kimono garment, she pulled out a scroll.

Weakly.

Opening it and weaving several hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu! Dispel!"

Before his jaws could crush her, Hanone was transported back into the darkness of the scroll.

Knowing what could happen, Nomasaki took a kunai from her left leg satchel.

Readying the weapon.

Tears forming in her lilac eyes.

"Forgive me…"

With as much force she could use, she stabbed the scroll.

Nullifying its powers.

Forever.

"Hanone…" Nomasaki sobbed, silently. "I'm sorry…"

She had lost her most trusted friend and partner.

Her guardian.

Her mentor.

And her summoning wolf.

The throb of her torn back muscles ripped through her like a thousand knives.

Struggling, she pulled herself up off the ground.

Blood dripping down her leg.

Forming a small puddle beside her.

Panting, she formed a single hand sign.

"I am not going to die here…" She proclaimed. "Not in vain! I am a wolf! I won't be killed that easily!"

She focused her chakra's energy.

Closing her eyes.

_-Hanone… I am using what you taught me…-_

When she opened her eyes, her sadness was gone.

Replaced by courage.

"This ends here!" She yelled.

Her fangs showing.

The last of her chakra was summoned.

Her hair began to flow from its power.

"Wolf Style! Beast's Intent!"

Suddenly, Mikomi froze.

A genjutsu.

Freezing the enemy with a wolf's intent to kill.

Hanone's specialty.

Paralyzing the victim in fear.

Nomasaki seen her chance.

"Wind Style! Sword Imprisonment!"

Out of nowhere, six black blades appeared above Mikomi.

Binding her body to the earth.

She could no longer use her hands, legs, or even move.

The battle was over.

Mikomi's Wolf God's Embodiment faded, her chakra no longer being of use.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Chakra blades…" Nomasaki answered, weakly. "From my chakra… you can't move. This battle is done…"

Mikomi looked down for a moment.

"You've done a good job, Nomasaki-san." She said, softly. "I am proud of you."

Nomasaki collapsed to her knees.

In agony.

"At least now the enemy can't use you..." She panted. "When they release the technique, you'll be free…"

"Thank you." Mikomi replied.

Kyo stepped forward.

"Mikomi-san, I…-"

"No need." Mikomi finished.

Kyo was surprised.

Mikomi smiled.

"It's alright. I understood the circumstances. I do not blame you for anything."

Tears formed in Kyo's eyes.

"Mikomi-san…" He spoke, quietly.

"Nomasaki-san," Mikomi began. "Your father and I are very proud of you for what you have become. You are an excellent shinobi, and we love you very much. And I know Hanone-sama is just as proud as we are."

Mikomi sighed.

"I am sorry we have reunited this way, but alas that is the way things occur."

Gently, Nomasaki smiled.

"Thank you, mother…" She said, softly.

A beam of light suddenly hit Mikomi.

The Edo Tensei was released.

"I will see you on the other side… someday." She proclaimed.

And then she was gone, with her previous husk turned to dust.

Back to the afterlife.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Thank You

* * *

When Nomasaki awoke, she was in a medic unit tent.

Her vision blurred.

She was connected to an IV.

Her neck, shoulder, chest, legs, and back were covered in bandages.

"W…Where…am I..?"

Her whole body ached.

Trembling from the immense deep wounds in her back.

"You're awake." Kyo exclaimed, sitting beside her.

"Excuse me," A healer interrupted. "Are you her father?"

The healer was donning the standard shinobi's uniform.

She had light pink hair and deep green eyes.

Haruno Sakura.

Kyo looked to her, nodding.

Calmly, Sakura sat on her knees before where Nomasaki lay.

A green aura of chakra appearing over her palms.

"This may hurt a little." She warned.

She placed her glowing hands over Nomasaki's chest.

Nomasaki flinched.

In pain.

Once she relaxed, her hazy eyes drifted towards Sakura.

Remembering her.

"You…" She began, very weakly. "You had… healed… Kankuro, right…?"

Surprised, Sakura turned to her.

Nomasaki panted, quietly.

"When… Gaara-kun was… kidnapped… by the… Akatsuki…?"

Sakura's eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

"Yes." She replied.

She remembered the dying girl before her.

Very faintly.

_-This must be Yamamori Nomasaki… the "wolf girl" they spoke of earlier…-_ She thought.

"Haruno Sakura…" Nomasaki spoke, in a quiet voice. "Is that… correct…?"

Sakura nodded.

A faint gentle smile appeared on Nomasaki's wounded face.

"I… would like to… to thank you…" She began. "For helping us… save… Gaara-kun… Thank you…"

Looking on helplessly, Sakura smiled.

Nodding.

Flattered and thankful.

Weakly, Nomasaki coughed up blood once again.

Cringing in pain.

"Nomasaki-san!" Kyo yelled.

He could hardly bear to watch his only child suffer.

It was tearing him apart.

The green aura on Sakura's palms strengthened.

"This is bad…" She spoke. "She has a fractured collarbone, several cracked ribs, and gashes in her back and left leg… her back being the more serious…"

Gritting her teeth.

Frustrated.

"She's lost too much blood. There's not much I can do…"

Seriously, she turned to Kyo.

"She needs to be taken back to Sunagakure as fast as possible." She explained. "Before she enters a critical state."

Looking back to Nomasaki, her gaze saddened.

"She's too wounded to fight anymore in this war. The war is over for her…"

She turned back to Kyo.

"There is a Sand ninja squadron about to report back to Suna." She said, calmly. "You should be able to travel back with them. I'll tell them you'll be joining them."

Kyo nodded.

"Thank you." He replied.

Grateful for her kindness.

* * *

Nearby, they could hear a group of ninja conversing.

Speaking very loudly.

"Hey! Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Kazekage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama defeated the past Kage!"

"Past Kage?"

"Yeah! The ones brought back with Edo Tensei!"

"That's Kazekage-sama! No one stands a chance against him!"

* * *

Nomasaki could hear them.

Her wolf-like sensory hearing heightened.

"G… Gaara-kun…" She whispered, ever so silently.

Hearing her voice startled Sakura and Kyo.

Amazed she could still speak.

In her current state.

"He… He's alright…" Nomasaki sighed. "Thank goodness…"

Her faded lilac eyes closed.

Weakened greatly by her wounds.

She was now unconscious.

Adrift in the arms of sleep.

* * *

_In her dreams, she saw a great white wolf._

_With red markings on its fur._

_It was gently snowing._

_The creature walked towards a small shrine that was surrounded by cherry blossoms._

_And disappeared behind it…_

_The Wolf God…_


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I Believe In You

* * *

Elsewhere…

Gaara was about to join the rest of the Kage for battle against the main enemy.

Uchiha Madara.

* * *

A shinobi from the alliance appeared before him.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"What is it?" Gaara asked, turning to him.

The ninja gulped.

"It's Nomasaki-sama," He began.

Gaara's expression changed from one of no emotion, to one of concern and seriousness.

It was his greatest fear.

Hearing a comrade casualty.

Especially a comrade he loved dearly.

"What happened?" He questioned, sternly. "Tell me!"

Nervously, the ninja nodded.

"She engaged in combat with black Zetsu," He began. "But then faced off against a powerful shinobi that was revived with Edo Tensei…"

His nervousness receded.

"Nomasaki-sama defeated the shinobi, but she was gravely injured from the battle. She is on-route to Sunagakure for treatment as we speak." He continued. "As of right now, her condition is… worsening…"

Looking away, Gaara leaned against the stone wall beside him.

His head down.

Hand over his face.

"Damn it…!" He muttered.

Frustration entered his mind.

"Very well." He replied, trying to hide his anger. "You can go…"

Nodding, the ninja left.

Looking down, Gaara's turquoise eyes saddened.

Worried.

His grip on the stone wall tightened.

_-Nomasaki…-_

* * *

_Three years earlier…_

_After the conclusion of the Chunin exams…_

_When Gaara and Nomasaki became chunin level shinobi…_

_They were outside together._

_Alone._

_"I can't believe it… I did it." Nomasaki spoke, surprised._

_"You've met all of the requirements." Gaara explained. "You're a skilled enough shinobi to earn the title of Chunin."_

_Surprised, Nomasaki turned to him._

_A faint trace of red on her cheeks._

_"Y-You think so?" She asked, shyly._

_Gaara nodded._

_Looking away in a shy nature, Nomasaki smiled to herself._

_"T-Thank you." She said. "You're very skilled as well, Gaara-kun."_

_Gaara's eyes narrowed on the horizon before him._

_"I still have a long way to go… to prove myself." He spoke._

_Curiously, she turned to him._

_"To prove yourself?" She repeated._

_"I want to become Kazekage." He explained, calmly. "To protect the village. As its leader."_

_"I can see that happening." Nomasaki replied._

_With a trace of slight surprise, Gaara turned towards her._

_Nomasaki closed her eyes._

_Smiling softly._

_"You would make a great Kazekage." She spoke. "You would make a great leader for Sunagakure. I'm sure of it."_

_From hearing her words, a very faint trace of a smile became apparent on his pale face._

_Glad that someone shared the same ideals as himself._

_"…A-And if you need any help…" She continued. _

_Gaara turned to her._

_Nomasaki's eyes held newfound courage._

_Replacing her frequent shyness._

_"I will be there for you. Because… I believe in you."_

* * *

His grip relaxed on the stone.

_-You've done your part, and you've done it well… You have already proved yourself to everyone, Nomasaki… You have fought for Sunagakure, your people…-_

As he looked at the horizon before him, his gaze grew serious.

But determined.

_-Now I am going to fight… for the both of us…-_

With new determination, Gaara proceeded to fight alongside the Kage.

To put an end to this war…


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Eve of the Red Moon

* * *

It was a long and rough trek, but the squad of Sand ninja had safely returned Nomasaki to the village…

To be treated for her wounds…

* * *

She was in a room on the top floor of the hospital.

In the critical care unit.

The medical ninja and doctors did everything they could.

Successfully, they managed to stabilize Nomasaki's condition.

Without fail.

* * *

Sleeping, she lay on her back in her hospital bed.

No one else in the room.

Most of her body covered in new bandages beneath her hospital gown.

A sudden scream fell upon her ears.

Her lilac eyes jolted open.

Startled.

The screaming continued.

It sounded like it was coming from outside.

Her body still felt numb from the morphine they injected during her surgery.

However, she was determined to move.

Slowly and struggling, Nomasaki got out of her hospital bed, and started down the eerily empty and quiet hallway.

When she got to the balcony door, she stumbled.

Clutching the doorknob for balance.

Regaining her footing, she lifted herself up.

Opening the door.

* * *

Everywhere in the village streets, people were running.

Panicking.

Shouting.

"T-The sky!"

"What's happening?!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"The moon!"

* * *

Nomasaki clutched the railing of the balcony.

Her eyes watching the scene in horror.

Terrified.

"W-What…" She stammered. "W-What's going on?!"

She had never seen something so horrifying.

Until she looked up into the sky.

At that moment, her eyes were drawn to it.

The red moon.

Infinite Tsukoyomi.

The eternal genjutsu…

* * *

In her mind, her dream became her reality…

Her ultimate dream…

* * *

_Through the eyes of the genjutsu, Nomasaki lived a happy life._

_Living in an unharmed Yamagakure no Sato._

_Within the mountains she loved so much._

_Covered in snow and in silver._

_Alongside her, holding her hand, her lover._

_The love of her life._

_Gaara of the Sand._

_The Fifth Kazekage._

_Smiling adoringly at her presence._

_Watching in awe from the porch of her family home, her mother and father._

_Kyo and Mikomi._

_Together like they were supposed to be._

_Overwhelmed with happiness of their only child and daughter's engagement._

_Talking in private about the future wedding plans._

_With Hanone keeping careful guard with his watchful eyes._

_Over the family that dwelled within the mountain village._

_Nothing could destroy the warmth and comfort she felt within her heart._

_From her dream that became her reality…_

_Through the eyes of the infinite dream…_

_She did not want to wake up…_


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

War's End

* * *

After several days of combat and battle, the Forth Great Shinobi War had finally ended…

Otsuki Kaguya was defeated once and for all…

Peace returning to the land…

* * *

One of the Sand ninja doing normal border patrol spotting something.

"Could it be?"

He raced to the telescope.

Adjusting its angle.

His eyes widened.

In great surprise and joy.

"E-Everyone, come quick! Kazekage-sama and the forces have returned!"

* * *

Hearing the commotion in the streets from afar, Nomasaki got herself out of bed.

Very carefully.

Her body wasn't at its strongest.

Slowly, with her cane, she made it to her door.

Making her way out of her room.

* * *

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were welcomed back like heroes.

Shouts of praise echoed throughout Sunagakure.

After all, it was a joyous occasion.

There was now peace.

* * *

When they made it to the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion, they had seen them.

Catching them by surprise, Nomasaki and her father stood.

They were out gazing into the village streets.

To see what was going on.

Gaara stood before her.

Tears formed in Nomasaki's eyes of lilac.

Overjoyed.

Without saying a word, she ran to him.

Suddenly, she lost her footing.

Stumbling from her injuries.

Her cane cast to the side.

Before she could fall, Gaara caught her in his arms.

Once she realized he was holding her, Nomasaki buried her face in his chest.

Hugging him very tightly.

Closing his eyes, Gaara held her close to him.

Relieved she was alright.

That she was there with him.

He could feel her sobbing quietly into him.

"It's okay…" He said quietly.

"I'm just…" Nomasaki wept, quietly. "So happy that you're here, Gaara-kun…"

Gently, he kissed her forehead.

To soothe her sobs.

Kankuro and Temari looked on.

Glad to see their friend is safe after what had happened.

After they shared an embrace, Gaara handed her the cane.

She took it, and turned to Temari and Kankuro.

With tearstained eyes filled with relief.

She hugged them both.

"And you, too…" She spoke, softly. "Temari… Kankuro…"

Kankuro smirked.

"We were pretty worried about you, too." He replied. "We heard you got hurt pretty bad."

Nomasaki let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I was." She smiled. "But I will be okay, once I fully recover."

Temari took notice of the orange-haired ninja's presence.

"Nomasaki, who is this guy?" She asked, in suspicion.

"Oh," Nomasaki said, surprised.

Taking her time, she walked towards Kyo.

Then turned back to the other Sand ninja.

"This is my father," She introduced, gently. "Samamoto Kyo. We met on the battlefield."

"Your father?" Kankuro repeated, surprised.

Gaara was surprised as well.

"So you finally found him." He spoke.

With a soft smile, Nomasaki nodded at him.

Kyo stepped forward towards the young Kazekage.

"So I'm finally face to face with the Kazekage… This is surely a privilege!" He said, smiling. "Come to think of it, I do recognize you now, Gaara of the Sand."

He bowed his head to him.

In debt.

"I'd like to thank you for protecting Nomasaki-san since her arrival in the village." He thanked. "I am truly thankful for you protecting my daughter with your life, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded.

"It's the least I could do for her." He stated. "It's because of her that I was able to become Kazekage. She believed in me, and gave me the courage to never give up on that goal. I love her."

Those last three words he spoke had surprised Temari and Kankuro greatly.

Almost shocking them.

He had finally learned to love.

Nomasaki was surprised as well.

He had admitted it in public.

In front of her father.

Kyo smirked to himself.

_-My daughter and the Kazekage, eh…?-_ He thought. _–The world really is unpredictable…-_

Gaara looked around for a moment.

Then turned to Nomasaki.

"Where is Hanone-sama?" He asked.

Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway in grief.

Biting her lip to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes.

Kyo adverted his gaze.

"He…" Nomasaki started, quietly. "…isn't coming back."

"Was he injured in battle?" Temari asked, curiously.

Nomasaki closed her eyes.

Walking towards the door.

Her cane supporting her.

She left.

Gone to conceal her guilt and her sadness…

With Gaara watching.

Eyes filled with concern…


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Moonlight

* * *

Later that night…

Nomasaki was alone in her room.

Looking out at the full moon from her window.

Mourning the loss of her dear friend and ally.

The wolf who had raised her.

Protected her.

The one who taught her the ways of her ancient clan.

Her wolf.

The guilt she felt was unimaginable.

Someone knocked at her door.

Taking her time, very somberly, she made her way to the guest.

Opening the door a crack.

"Can I come in?"

It was Gaara.

Despite Shukaku not dwelling within him for nearly a year, he could still not sleep.

His insomnia was too strong.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Gaara asked.

Sitting along the side of her bed.

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes…" She spoke, quietly.

She held her head down into her lap.

Devastated.

"I feel so guilty… He was my companion… my teacher… my guardian… and I betrayed him."

"No." Gaara interrupted.

Surprised, she looked up to him.

"You did what you had to do, Nomasaki. It was the only way you could've stopped what the Edo Tensei did…"

He turned to her.

Sympathetically.

"Hanone-sama would respect your decision. I know he would."

Quietly, Nomasaki sat.

Thinking about what he had said.

And he was right.

Somehow, her guilt began to drift away.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun…" She spoke, softly.

* * *

A moment of silence passed by.

"I… was really worried about you."

"I was worried about you, too." He answered.

He turned to her.

His eyes holding a great sense of concern and guilt.

"How badly are you hurt?"

Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

Gently, she grabbed her soft long golden hair.

Tossing it over her shoulder.

Very cautiously, she untied her kimono.

Holding it close to her chest.

Revealing her bare back to him.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

A huge red gash was imprinted onto her skin.

Spreading from her right shoulder, to the middle of her spinal column.

"During that battle, I was gravely wounded…" Nomasaki began. "It was the closest to death I had ever come… against my strongest opponent…"

Her hands clutched her kimono against her chest.

Tighter.

"This wound will scar me for the rest of my life… It's ugly… Everything about it…"

Gently, Gaara had kissed her scar.

Surprising her greatly.

"It's beautiful." He said. "Everything."

Nomasaki turned to him.

Her lilac eyes glistening in the light of the moon.

"You… You really think so?" She stammered, surprised.

He nodded.

Then, he leaned in and kissed her.

Adoringly.

With her embracing him.

Kissing him passionately in return.

Before making their way down on the bed.

Giving in to urges they had never felt before.

Their love had blossomed that night.

As the night opened up for the two of them…

Along with the moonlight…


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Farewell

* * *

That next morning…

Nomasaki awoke with Gaara's face nuzzled in behind her neck.

Holding her against him with his strong arms.

As if he never wanted to let go.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

With a soft smile, she turned to him and nodded.

"Did you?"

He shook his head of messy crimson hair.

"I watched you sleep." He stated. "It seems very peaceful."

He rested his head beside hers on her pillow.

His turquoise eyes seeming nervous.

"That… didn't hurt you… did it?"

"No," She replied. "Um…"

She turned to him.

Seeming embarrassed.

"I didn't… act t-too wolf-like, d-did I?"

He held her tighter.

"You were human." He explained.

Blushing, Nomasaki smiled in relief.

She turned back to her previous position.

Going back to sleep.

Gaara didn't want to get out of her bed.

He wanted to stay.

So he did.

* * *

Once she was sleeping, someone lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey, Nomasaki," It was Temari's voice. "You're late! And where's Gaara? I can't find him anywh-"

She opened the door just a crack.

And she seen.

Her younger brother in bed with the wolf girl.

Gaara shot her a glare.

Awkwardly, Temari slowly closed the door.

"Temari," Kankuro walked up to her.

In the hallway.

"Did you find him? The council's waiting."

Still in a state of shock, she leaned in towards her brother's ear.

Whispering.

Kankuro's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

A group of Sand ninja and villagers were gathered near the stone entrance to the village.

Kyo was leading them.

Gaara and Nomasaki stood before them, with Kankuro nearby.

"A small group and I are going to help rebuild Yamagakure." Kyo began. "Since it's now an era of peace and no conflict, there should be no obstacles in our way, now that the bandit hoard is gone from the mountains."

"Will you be alright?" Nomasaki asked, worried.

Kyo nodded.

"We'll be fine." He replied, confident. "You know, the offer still stands for you to come with us. Since you are of the Yamamori. They could really use you."

With a heavy heart, Nomasaki looked at him.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

And they set off.

To settle in a new untamed land.

With deep concern, Gaara looked at Nomasaki watch her father leave.

Separated once again.

* * *

In the Kazekage's office…

"You can go with him, if that's what you want." Gaara spoke. "I'm not stopping you."

Surprised, Nomasaki turned to him.

Gaara's eyes gazed out the window.

Holding sadness.

"You were just reunited with your father… go to him."

Her eyes glistening, she walked up to him.

Hugged him gently, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon…" She whispered, ever so softly.

And with that, she was gone…


	40. Epilogue (Part II End) (Story Finale)

Epilogue

* * *

Two months had passed since Nomasaki's leave from Sunagakure…

Yamagakure was officially rebuilt and its power restored.

A new ninja academy was opened, and Kyo was established as the leader of the village.

He had decided to stay.

Permanently.

Nomasaki paid her respects to her fallen ancestors, mother, and Hanone at the Yamamori shrine.

The one she had seen in her visions.

Every day.

She had even taught the young Yamamori clan members that she encountered what she knew.

Teaching them about their unique and nearly extinct culture.

However, she became very ill one day.

Suspecting it was something serious.

Fearing that she was inflicted with the same sickness as her late mother, she intended to see a doctor.

After informing her father, Nomasaki left Yamagakure to return to Sunagakure.

Back to her former occupation as the Kazekage's assistant.

And to seek treatment for her illness.

* * *

And as luck turned out…

She did not have an illness.

Needless to say: Gaara was a bit shocked to find out he was going to become a father.

* * *

In fear of his enemies finding out about his love, Gaara and Nomasaki were wed in a secret and private ceremony.

Attended only by his siblings, father-in-law, and former sensei.

* * *

Nine months later, Nomasaki gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

They named him Kyokuro.

Naming him after his grandfather and uncle.

The child had inherited his father's unruly red hair.

But had his mother's lilac eyes.

The eyes of the Yamamori clan.

* * *

Three years later . . .

In a room in the Kazekage's mansion, Kyokuro sat.

The child sat in front of his uncle on the floor.

Laughing.

Giggling at his goofy expression.

"Oi! Stop that!" Kankuro hushed. "What's so funny?"

The child giggled again.

Suddenly, the boy could hear the door of the room being opened.

Smiling cheerfully with glee, he got up, and ran to the doorway.

"Mother! Father!" He beamed.

He hugged the two figures that entered the room.

Happy as could be, he buried his smile into their legs.

"Welcome home!" He greeted. "I really missed you!"

Kankuro stood up, and sighed.

He smirked to himself for a moment.

That child was always cheerful.

He was the cheery and shy type.

Unlike his father, but more like his mother in personality.

But more like his father in looks.

That child was like the splitting image of his father.

"About time you got back!" Kankuro chuckled.

Nomasaki gently smiled at her son.

He always greeted her and Gaara whenever they returned from a mission.

It filled her heart with joy to see their son waiting for them when they came home.

"We have missed you, too, Kyokuro-kun." She smiled, gently.

Carefully, and with gentle hands, she picked up and held the child in her arms.

The child smiled, and began playing with her hair.

Twirling her strands of long golden blonde hair with his tiny fingers.

He was always fascinated by it.

Just like the way his father was.

Gaara and Nomasaki gently smiled at their son.

Their child.

When that child was born, they became the Kazekage family.

And they would remain the Kazekage family always…

* * *

THE END.


End file.
